


Blessings Are Strictly Forbidden

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Unexpected Satanists [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chest-feeding, Domestic Fluff, Everybody needs Chloe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Chloe Decker, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Has Daddy Issues, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Parenthood, Poor Dan Espinoza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Lucifer is adapting to being a dad, but there are clearly emotional issues associated with that.But nothing is ever simple, and trouble is waiting in the form of Divine Interference.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Unexpected Satanists [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412998
Comments: 208
Kudos: 154





	1. I'm a father

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm back with more of your favourite throuple. My muse woke up.
> 
> Don't be scared by the tags, it's me. As always, I promise to look after my toys.

"So, how are you coping with parenthood?"

Linda had agreed to meet Lucifer at home for a few weeks, knowing this would be a difficult time for him. They sat facing each other in the living area. He didn't like to be too far from his new daughter, but she was currently just outside being looked after by her other parents. It had been six days now, and he was slowly getting to the point that he didn't leap up whenever she made the smallest sound.

"So far, so good," he said. "I've never needed as much sleep as a human, so the interruptions aren't causing me too much difficulty. I'm enjoying having my body to myself again- apart from the feeding, obviously- but it's nice to be able to move again. Rose has a good appetite and is gaining weight steadily, as she should, and seems fairly content except when she's hungry. Chloe and Daniel dote on her, as does her sister, and she's being terribly spoilt for cuddles."

"That's good to hear. But I'm not your midwife, I'm your therapist. So, how are you coping emotionally?"

He breathed a heavy sigh. "Honestly, Doctor, I'm all over the place. I'm so thrilled. She's better than cocaine. I just have to look at her, hold her, and my heart soars and I feel like I could do anything. It's wonderful. But it hurts."

"In what way?"

"It's such an intense feeling. And there's still a part of me that feels like I don't deserve it."

"Even after all this time?"

"The handful of years I've spent in LA is nothing compared to the time I spent in my old kingdom. But even so, the pain is just a small thing. And it's worth it, for all the rest."

"You had a similar feeling when you first started dating Chloe."

"Yes. And again with Daniel."

"Do you see the pattern?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? It takes me some time to get used to the idea that somebody could actually find me worth loving. I understand that mentally, but apparently my emotions don't always listen."

"True. But when those doubts creep in, you just have to remind yourself of all the good things you have, and what other people think of you."

"Count my blessings, as it were," he suggested with a note of irony.

"It may sound strange, but yes, if it helps. Make yourself a list of all the good things, you might be surprised."

He scoffed to himself gently. "I'm already surprised. I'm waking up every day to two spouses and two daughters, and I'm part of a family again. It's certainly not where I expected my life to go, but I'm very glad it did." He paused, picking at non-existent strands on the arm of the couch.

"There's more to it than that, though, isn't there?"

"Yes." Another pause. She waited. It took a few breaths before he was ready to say it. "I'm a father."

"Yes, you are."

"I want very much to be a good one."

"I can see that. And I think you'll do an excellent job."

"Trixie's started calling me Dad, too."

Linda, to her credit, remained composed and patient. But he knew the question that would inevitably follow. "And how does that make you feel?"

"Good," he replied, quite deliberately. 

"Just good?"

"You misunderstand me, Doctor. I don't mean good, in that it's a nice, pleasant feeling. I mean it makes me feel good. Not evil."

She nodded. "Like you're a good person?"

"Yes."

Another pause.

"Like I really can be a good father."

The silence stretched out. There were too many tangled threads attached to that statement, and she didn't want to start pulling the wrong one and make it worse. He had to decide where this was going. 

But it was clearly going somewhere because his eyes were bright with tears.

"I have no idea what that's supposed to be like."

"Not everyone has a good father to learn from. But there are other role models that can help us."

"True. I have Chloe and Daniel. They help me a lot."

"How so?"

"Well, they're both very good at the practical stuff. Not that it's that difficult with Rose. Put stuff in and clean up what comes out. But there's more to it than that. They are both so full of love, and they always seem glad for time with the girls. Our children are treasured."

"Is that something you think you can live up to?"

"Absolutely."

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"Because…" he sighed, and stared at the ceiling. Or it might have been a glare. "The little monkey isn't always a ray of sunshine. She can be a proper little stroppy teenager. She complains when she doesn't get what she wants, and tries to weedle her way out of chores, and I'm fairly sure one of these days she's going to sneak out to get to a forbidden party or stay overnight with a boy. Or possibly a girl."

"It's possible. And what happens then?"

"Well, that's the thing, isn't it? She gets punished."

"And what do her punishments look like?"

"Loss of privileges. Getting grounded. Nothing particularly severe. Sometimes they get angry, and there's shouting, but they always calm down and everything's okay afterwards."

"Sounds like a regular family."

"I wouldn't know."

"Do you want to talk about that?"

"How long have you got?"

"Long enough."

He nodded, and took a moment before he began. "It started with a question. 'Why?' That's all. But once I asked it, it opened a door, and a thousand other questions came tumbling out behind it. I felt trapped. I spoke to some of my siblings about it- most of them thought I was talking nonsense, but one or two listened. It wasn't like I was planning to overthrow Dad at that point, I just wanted options. Sometimes I came down here- there weren't any humans yet, life was just beginning to take shape. Lots of green, growing things. It was peaceful, alive in a way that Heaven wasn't. I brought Dokiel with me first. They saw beauty there too. A few others after that. But I shouldn't have trusted Michael. He reported back to Dad about what I was doing. Said it interfered with His project. We got into an argument, and a few of my siblings played Devil’s advocate. Dad got angry. I said some things I didn't mean, as well as a few things I did, and it got violent. Some of us discovered we could bleed. I was cast out, dragged down into Hell. I always thought that was exactly His intention."

"You say that as if you think differently now."

"Rose has given me a new perspective. Either Dad didn't mean for things to go the way they did, or He's even more of an evil bastard than I thought."

"So what other explanation do you think there could be?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was trying to give me a celestial time out. Maybe I was just meant to float helpless in the void for a while. But Hell, being Hell, latched onto my guilt and pulled me under."

"Hell existed before you got there?"

"In a sense. I don't know how it came into being. Whether it was another of Dad's experiments gone wrong, or whether He created it on purpose to hurt people. Either way, it doesn't matter. It's an evil place. He should never have left me there." He said it all calmly, in a detached tone. "It hurt me. _He_ hurt me. In so many ways. All this talk about a benevolent, all-loving God, but that was very far from what I experienced. I wasn't part of His family anymore. Nobody came to help, or offer comfort. I was utterly alone, in the worst place I could possibly be." His voice cracked and the tears finally spilled over. "It wasn't just Dad. Mum stood by, doing nothing. When She came back, She said She talked Him out of killing me, but I still don't know if that's true or just another of Her manipulations. I wanted to believe it then. That someone cared enough to try and protect me. But when Dad spoke His judgement, there was no one left on my side."

He reached forward to take a tissue from a box on the table and wipe his cheeks. They weren't normally there. Someone had moved them before Linda arrived. He wasn't even sure which of them it was. He breathed a sigh.

"There are people on my side now. I'm not alone, anymore. I have a family, a small cluster of unasked for worshippers, and friends. People who I know will follow me wherever life leads." He turned to glance through the glass walls behind him, seeing Rose in Chloe's arms while Dan swam lengths of the pool. "I'm a Dad now too. And I'm not going to be like Him," he pointed vaguely upwards. "And I'm not going to let the memory of Him in any way taint what I have now. I've been so angry for so long, because that's all I had. Clutching the scraps in the hope of one day finding some revenge, a chance to punish Him for all the pain. But now… It's almost as if it doesn't matter anymore. I have much better things to spend my energy on than hating Him. I'd much rather focus on them. On her. Because she needs me."

He looked up at Linda. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap, and she didn't speak for a moment.

"What," he scoffed, "no more questions?"

"I'm sure I'll think of one in a minute. But Lucifer, I'm amazed. You've come so far. I wasn't sure I'd ever see the day when you let go of all that pain. It's a measure of just how strong you are that you're finding a way to move past that."

"But I have to. For her. She doesn't need that kind of hardness in her life. She doesn't need a father who's bitter and broken. I have to get over it, so that I can show her what real love is. That's not to say that if Dad does show up again, I won't punch Him soundly in the face, but it's no longer a sure thing."

"Well, that's progress."

"It is. But I know myself well enough by now to know that I'll still need help. I may relapse. I may discover a whole new set of issues that I've kept buried for eons. I'm sure they'll be plenty for us to discuss."

"Of course there will. If nothing else, you're in a three way relationship, and that kind of thing takes work."

"Speaking from experience, Doctor?" he teased.

"Are we off the clock?"

"I think so. I'm wrung out. There's probably more to say, but it can wait for next time."

She leaned back in the chair. "Maze wants to move in with David."

"And you don't want her to leave?"

"I knew it was always the deal. She's not the type to be pinned down. She says she'll be around, but she's got a new favourite toy and it's not me and even though I know it's good for her, that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"They do make a lovely couple, though."

"They do."

"And David's not one for monogamy either."

"Even if I wanted to do a four-way, which I don't, I think Amenadiel's head might explode if I invited a Satanist into our bed."

"That might be worth seeing. His head exploding, not-"

"Yeah, I got the picture."

"Still, I promised Dan he could see David once a month, maybe those are the times Maze will come for her visits."

"I hope so. I miss her already."

"She'll be back. You're important to her."

"She's important to me too. Now, please tell me I get to have some sweet newborn cuddles before I head back to the office."

"Do you honestly think that I would miss an opportunity to show off my beautiful offspring?"

"Of course not," she laughed, and they headed outside. 

Dan saw the door open and raced to the edge of the pool and got out, water dripping off him in sheets. "Hey, sexy!" he greeted Lucifer with a grin.

"Towel, Daniel, before you get my shirt wet. Detective, Doctor Linda would like to swoon over our baby for a bit before she goes."

"Sure. You sure you don't want her first?" Chloe asked. She sat in a chair at the patio table, underneath a white parasol.

"Best not. As soon as she realises it's me, she'll wake up and want feeding. I'll wait for my turn."

Linda smiled and took Rose in her arms, rocking her gently and making soothing sounds.

Dan finished drying himself off quickly and hugged Lucifer from behind. "All good?" he said softly in his ear, knowing that time spent with Linda often left him feeling out of sorts.

Lucifer nodded. "Yes love. Very good."

"Then why do you feel shaky?"

"Excess adrenaline? Hormones? Who knows these days?"

"Sit down. I'll bring you some lemon water and pudding."

As soon as Dan went, Chloe took his place at Lucifer's side, a gentle hand stroking his back. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, my love," he smiled at her. "But all the better for your company."

"Good," she said and leaned up to kiss him before turning back to Linda. "Careful. You'll be wanting another one."

"Oh no!" Linda said decisively. "One angel baby is plenty for me, thank you. I'm just gonna stop by and get my sweet baby fix with you guys."

Lucifer sat down beside her. "As soon as I can let her out of my sight for long enough, you can take her away so us lot can have some loud obnoxious sex."

"Are you wanting sex again already?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Sort of. I want to want sex again. If that makes any sense."

"It does."

"But you're not taking her anywhere yet," he told Linda.

"You just let me know when you're ready," she said with a smile. "I'm sure Charlie would love to help look after his cousin."

Dan came back with a jug of water with ice and lemon, four glasses, a cup of pudding and a spoon, all balanced in a tray. He put it on the table and poured everyone a drink, and then handed Lucifer the pudding. Lucifer took it and grinned- the lid was labelled in black ink, "DAN."

Dan winked at him, and sat on the ground at his feet. Linda gave him a questioning look.

"It's a thing I'm trying."

"I'm not judging, I'm just curious."

Dan looked up at Lucifer for permission. 

"Professionally or personally?" Lucifer asked.

"It's hard to see the line with you guys these days," she replied.

"You may tell her, love."

"There has been a lot of change in my life recently, obviously," he told her. "Not just the baby, but giving up my job too. And Lucifer's not… well we're not doing all the stuff we normally do. So I suggested, and he's agreed to a trial, that while Trixie's out at school, I can express my love in a more…" he hesitated.

"Subservient?" Lucifer offered.

"A more subservient manner, exactly. It helps me feel safe and secure, and takes away a lot of the stress."

"So you're still playing Master and servant?" she asked.

"We're not 'playing' anything," Dan said. "Lucifer's still my Master, he always will be."

"Good boy, Daniel," Lucifer said sincerely, stroking his hair. "So honest and unashamed."

Dan smiled and blushed brightly. "Thank you, Master." He turned back to Linda. "Behaving like this helps satisfy a need in both of us that, due to current circumstances, we can't fulfil in other ways."

"Like a sex thing?"

"It's so much more than a sex thing."

"Yes," Lucifer agreed. "It's just his way of letting me know he adores me."

Dan grinned up at him, adoringly.

"See?"

"You guys are just too cute together," Chloe said, curled up in her chair and sipping her water.

Linda shook her head. "You guys have such a healthy relationship. Are sure you still need me?"

"Yes," Lucifer agreed quickly. "You're a big part of why our relationship is so healthy. And we're still figuring out how to keep it up now that Rose is part of the picture."

Chloe sighed. "I can't believe I only get two weeks paternity leave. It's nothing."

"You could always take some extra time as vacation."

"Maybe one more week. If I can wrangle it off at short notice."

Rose began to stir, and Lucifer quickly spooned the last of his pudding into his mouth before she started to cry. He unbuttoned his shirt just as speedily and she had barely opened her mouth when she was back in his arms and getting what she needed. Dan grabbed a muslin cloth from the satchel and Lucifer thanked him and tucked it under the baby's chin.

"Wow, you guys are really on this, huh?" Linda complimented them.

"You should see how fast I can change a diaper," Lucifer said with a grin.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not. Well, I should get back to work. It's been lovely seeing you all. Lucifer, I'll be by same time next week."

Chloe walked her out, and Dan turned to rest his chin on Lucifer's knee. Lucifer stroked his hair absently, as they both gazed at their daughter.

"It still feels kinda unreal," Dan mused.

A soft chuckle escaped Lucifer's lips. "Imagine how much stranger it is for me."

"I don't think I can. She's perfect, though."

"She is."

Chloe came back and pulled up a chair so she could lean on Lucifer's shoulder and join in with gazing. "Are we ever going to get anything done again, or just sit here looking at our new daughter?"

"Hold on, you don't think she's inherited a form of my magnetism, do you?" Lucifer said suddenly. "Because that could be problematic."

"I don't think so. I mean Linda was perfectly normal levels of gaga over her."

"David was fine too," Dan pointed out. "He thought she was cute, but he wasn't desperate to hold her or anything. So I think it's just us."

"Just us," Lucifer agreed. "Completely smitten by this tiny, useless, little parasite."

"Welcome to parenthood."


	2. Google it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Dan and Lucifer being Dads.

"Trixie, grab your bag, we're going to be late!" Chloe called, grabbing a bite of bite of the toast Dan handed her.

"I've been ready for ages, Mom," she called as she came out of her room. "You're the one who overslept."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't set the alarm because Rose always wakes us up. I'll set it for tomorrow." She kissed Lucifer and Rose quickly, and then kissed Dan as he held out her keys. "Thanks, honey. See you later."

"Have a good day at work," Lucifer said. "We love you."

"Love you too."

"Come on, Mom!"

"Love you too, Monkey," Dan called.

"Bye Dads!"

The door banged shut behind them. "Was it always this chaotic in the morning, or is it just because I'm now observing it from an outside perspective?" Lucifer asked.

"It's worse when we try and have morning sex with Chloe," Dan said. "If you're back up to speed, we might have to go back to taking turns and stick to some kind of routine."

Lucifer scoffed. "Like the Antichrist is going to let us have a routine. It's take what you can get, when you can get it, with this one." Rose currently seemed to be practicing a kind of push-up against his chest, looking up at him happily. She was four months old now, and much more active.

"She certainly doesn't sleep as much as Trixie did. Hey, do you still want to go visit that new baby group today?"

"Yes. Hopefully we can wear her out enough for an extra long nap."

"What, again?"

Lucifer just grinned.

Dan grinned back. 

"Wear the cornflower blue shirt with the white flowers. I want you to impress all the other mums too."

***

"You neglected to mention this thing was in a church," Lucifer said as Dan parked up.

"That's because if I did, I knew you wouldn't come. It's actually in the hall, not the church itself so you don't have to worry about burning your feet on holy ground or anything."

"Ha. Ha."

"We're doing this for Rose, remember? This stuff is great for her development. And this place has some pretty good reviews."

"Very well," he huffed.

Dan pointed to a rainbow sticker in the corner of the window by the door, and Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was one less barrier to worry about. He quickly straightened Rose's dress and they walked in. It was already fairly busy.

A middle aged woman smiled at them from behind a table. "Good morning! May I take your names please?"

"Hi. I'm Dan Decker, this is my husband Lucifer, and this is our daughter Rose."

She looked alarmed for a second, but when her eyes settled on Lucifer, she softened. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Thanks. It's our first time at something like this, so we weren't sure what to expect."

"Well, you just make yourselves at home. There's coffee at the counter over there, we ask for a small donation for that to cover expenses, and the changing facilities are over there by the restrooms. The corner here is our dedicated baby area, where you'll find age-appropriate toys for Rose, but feel free to mingle, we're all very friendly."

They made their way to the indicated corner, doing their best to ignore the many eyes that followed them. Lucifer laid Rose down on a flower shaped mat with an arch above it, from which dangled a mirror and some bright toys. She wiggled and laughed and tried to grab at them.

"Shall I grab us some coffee?" Dan asked.

"Only if they have decaf," Lucifer answered, and turned to tickle Rose as Dan went off.

"Is she your first?" a lady nearby asked. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun, and had a baby sitting up in her lap.

"My first, my husband's second. But her big sister's a teenager now."

"I thought so. You've still got that look."

"What look?"

"Like everything she does is a miracle."

Lucifer smiled. "Her very existence is a miracle."

Dan came back with two lidded cups and Lucifer thanked him and sipped it cautiously. It was filtered, not as bad as the stuff out of the machine, but not great. Still, chest-feeding made him thirsty so he drank it. He made a note to gift them some better quality beans if they came again. And probably a better grinder.

Dan took a seat on the floor by Rose. He felt the satisfaction and safety of being at Lucifer's feet, knowing that everyone would assume he was just doing it to be closer to the baby.

"You must be the husband," the lady said.

"Yeah, I'm Dan."

"I'm Lila. And this is Ben. He's my second, but the other one just started kindergarten."

"And I'm Lucifer, and this is Rose."

"She's beautiful.".

"Thanks," Dan said. "We're rather proud of her. She's only four months."

"Really? She's so tall. Ben's seven. We just got him started on solid food, and he's making so much mess!" 

Lucifer sat back and let the two of them compare stories for a while. Dan threw in a couple of stories about Trixie that he hadn't heard before, and it felt odd. He'd almost forgotten that his family had a life together before he came along. Not that it mattered.

He looked around the room. It wasn't like anywhere he'd been before. He'd never been in a room with this many infants all at once, for a start. They were noisy. He was also sure that he and Dan were the only males in the building over the age of five. He made a game of trying to spot the single mums and wondered how many of them he'd disappoint before they went home for lunch. 

Lila excused herself eventually, saying Ben needed to be changed. Dan looked up at Lucifer. "Are you doing okay? I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet."

"I'm just observing, getting to know the lay of the land, you know."

"It's not exactly a battle ground."

"Are you sure? Lila seemed to have a competitive streak. She wanted to prove she knew better than you."

"Sure, that's why I started talking about Trixie. I've been a parent much longer than she has."

"Yes, well, clearly dads are inferior in her book. And obviously, in some cases she'd be right, but you're a fantastic dad and if she tries to patronise you again, I'm not going to let her get away with it."

"Just… please don't start a scene?"

"Would I do something like that?"

"Yes. You totally would. Be nice, Lucifer."

"I'll be a perfect gentleman."

Dan took the empty coffee cups back to the counter and Lucifer took off his jacket and joined Rose on the floor. He got her toy goat out of his satchel and danced it around, letting her grab it and then moving it away again. Then he put it down beside her to see if she could get it herself. Lila came back and sat her son on the floor, showing him how to press the buttons on a pop-up toy. Dan resumed his seat, with a gentle hand on Lucifer's back and a fond smile for their baby girl.

"It's such an exciting time at this age," Lila said. "They're learning and developing so much. Ben started rolling over at four months. Has Rose managed that yet? Of course they need lots of tummy time to practise and build up the strength they need."

"Yeah, she's getting plenty of exercise," Dan said, starting to notice what Lucifer meant. "She's been rolling for a week, now. Usually in an attempt to get her goat. Let's see." He danced it close to her tummy again, and bopped her on the nose with it, which made her laugh. Then he walked it up over her shoulder. She reached and after a bit of effort rolled onto her stomach and caught it with a squeal.

"Well, isn't she a clever thing?"

"She certainly knows how to get what she wants," Lucifer said.

"Sounds like someone might turn out to be quite the princess."

"Not now that I've given up the throne," he muttered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing. So you said you were weaning. Spoon or baby led?"

"Oh, we've been giving him special purees. All organic. And we often blend up some of our own meals and feed him that. But he just gets so hungry, we had to start feeding him."

"Really? I'd heard they don't get a lot of nourishment from solid food at first. It's mostly about getting used to eating and trying new things."

"I tried giving a spoon once, but it went all over the floor. I think I'll hold off on that until his coordination is a little better."

"The baby-led thing wasn't such a big deal when Trixie was small," Dan said. "My wife and I did a lot of spoon-feeding and it seems like that stuff just gets everywhere no matter what you do."

"So did the two of you break up after you realised you were gay?" Lila said. Her tone was soft and friendly, but it didn't quite hide the barb in the question.

Dan took a moment, looking at Rose and finding strength in the nearness of his Master. "That's a very invasive question. And for your information, people can love more than one type of gender. It's not just gay or straight. I'm bi."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," she said defensively. "But it's unusual to see two dads together here. I admit I don't know what's politically correct these days."

"What about basic manners?" Lucifer suggested. "How would you feel if I started asking you about your romantic preferences or your personal relationship with your partner?"

"I said I'm sorry."

Rose interrupted them with a whine, and Dan picked her up and bounced her gently. "Hey, sweet thing, what's wrong? Getting tired already?" She clung to his shirt and turned her face towards it. "Oh, you're hungry! Well, we can fix that."

"If you take her bottle to the counter, they can heat it up for you," Lila told him.

"That won't be necessary, thank you," Lucifer said, returning to his chair and unbuttoning his waistcoat. With a quick feel of his chest to ascertain which side felt fuller, he took Rose from his husband. She latched on eagerly- through a discreet flap in his shirt that had previously been hidden by the vest- and began to feed.

"What? How…" Lila stared, confused and perturbed. 

"It's called chest feeding," Lucifer said shortly. "Google it."

Before the tension could escalate further, another mother entered the baby corner with a grumbling infant in her arms. "Lucifer! Dan! You're here!"

They turned, relieved to see a familiar and friendly face. "Katie! Hi!" Dan stood to greet her.

"Here, meet Toby. Can you hold him for a minute while I get sorted? I don't have enough hands."

"Sure, no problem. Hey, little buddy. Last time I saw you, you were a bump!"

Katie managed to put her bags down, take off her jacket and drop into the seat beside Lucifer. She rummaged around until she found a bottle of water and took a few frantic gulps before she held out her hands.

"It's okay, give yourself a minute," Dan said. "You look worn out."

"Uh. Thank you." She leaned back and drank some more water. "I don't know why I decided I could do this on my own."

"Because you're a strong, independent woman, and you _can_ do it," Lucifer assured her. "Didn't we go through all this in pregnancy class? You wanted a baby more than anything, and now you have one, and it's hard work, but it's worth it."

"Says the man with two spouses and a step daughter to help out," she scoffed. "Not that I'm bitter. Just, you know, jealous."

"Well, maybe you should come visit some time. We can sit and drink decaf coffee and share horror stories about giving birth while Daniel entertains the babies."

"An uninterrupted cup of coffee? That would be a miracle."

"Apparently I'm getting quite good at those lately."

She smiled, pulled a square cloth from her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Okay, I'm good. Give me the wiggly thing." Toby got settled at last, and Katie visibly winced as he started to feed.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked.

"Yup," she said, clawing at the seat. "Just a tight let-down reflex. It'll pass in a minute." She breathed out slowly and then relaxed. "There. That's better. It's worse when we're running late. So, baby girl?"

"Yes," Lucifer beamed. "This is Rose. Currently in her favourite position, but when you get a chance to see her whole face, you'll see she's almost as beautiful as I am."

"Hey, I'm loving the feeding shirt. Where'd you get that?"

"My tailor had a great deal of fun designing it." He showed her the other side. "It's rather like an upside down pocket, except without the actual inner pocket. See?"

"Cool. Not sure if it would work on my figure."

"Not sure if he's ever made anything for a woman, either. But I think he enjoyed the challenge of my maternity suits, and it's got his creativity flowing."

Lila was just gaping at them from where she sat on the floor.

"Close your mouth, Lila, you'll catch flies," Katie told her.

Things were much more pleasant after that. When the babies were full, Katie took them to meet some of her other new friends. They had slightly older kids who were pottering about with role-play toys, a lot of which were food based. One young girl filled several small plates with plastic food and started handing them out. Dan expressed great delight at this and pretended to eat the toy hamburger, saying how delicious it was.

"Should I be sending you back to improv class, Daniel? You seem to be hamming it up."

"Shut up, I'm playing. You should play too. Consider it practise for when Rose gets this big."

The girl grinned and handed him another plate with a sausage and a donut. Lucifer looked from one to the other, and quickly deduced that the diameter of the hole was slightly greater than the girth of the sausage. There really was only one response to that.

The girl laughed loudly. "Look, Mommy! He made his sausage stand up!"

Dan wasn't sure whether to join in the laughter or die of embarrassment. He managed to do both. Lucifer seemed very smug about it.

They gathered all the children at tiny tables for a snack of fruit and water, and Rose sat in Dan's lap and had a lot of fun squashing up pieces of banana. Lucifer hovered one step behind, afraid to get too close to that much stickiness all at once. He redeemed himself once everything had been cleared away and song time began. He recognised a few of the tunes because Trixie sang them with her sister and cousin, and the rest were fairly simple to pick up. It had been a long time since he'd had an audience, and _The Wheels on the Bus_ had never been performed quite so beautifully. He didn't shy away when they requested a solo, and he broke a few hearts with an old Irish lullaby that no one had sung in over a century.

By the time they got home, Rose was ready for another feed and a sleep. Dan made them both sandwiches while she ate, and then when she was tucked up in her cot Lucifer switched on the baby monitor and dragged Dan to his own bed. 

Not that Dan was complaining. It was good to see Lucifer's appetite returning. It was also good to be forced face down on the mattress and impaled roughly with very little in the way of prep. When Lucifer was finished, he collapsed onto him with a sigh.

Dan whimpered. "Thank you, Master."

"Hng," Lucifer moaned back. "You love it when I use you, don't you?"

"Yes, Master."

"In that case, can I do it all over again?"

"Please!"

"Now, now."

"I would very much like for you to keep fucking me, Dark Lord."

"Better." He took it slower the second time, and let Dan come too. Then he ordered him to go and get cleaned up before the baby woke up again. 

***

Chloe came home with another case file. Dan insisted she leave it while they ate dinner, and then they could take a look after if she needed extra eyes on it.

"Sounds good. It looks like a break in gone wrong, but something about it doesn't quite track."

"Well, I trust your instincts. You can give us the details once Trixie's in bed. Sometimes just explaining it from the beginning can help you see something new."

"You miss it, don't you?" she asked him, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Sure I do. And I miss you, too. But I also love taking care of Rose, and it's worth it."

"Has anyone told you today that you're awesome?"

"Yes, in fact. Lucifer told me very specifically that I was a very good boy," he grinned. "But it's good to hear it again."

She grinned back, pleased to know they'd been enjoying themselves. "You're awesome."

"So are you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is on the way next chapter. I just couldn't resist a bit of parenting.


	3. Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I need to get a move on with this if I want to get it out before Friday. Because then you'll be far to busy watching to read anything. And I will no doubt be getting a whole new set of bunnies once I've seen it. So, extreme posting schedule ahoy!

Chloe organised the case notes and pictures on the dining table once Trixie was in her room. She went over the details with her husbands. "This man was killed in his brother’s home, and first impressions looked like an attempted robbery, so we spent most of the day pursuing it from that angle. We pieced a timeline together but Ella found several pieces of evidence that didn’t quite fit. Or rather, she didn’t find certain pieces of evidence that should have been there. There were clear signs of a break in, but no trace of the thief’s escape. And the blood pattern was wrong where the victim fell, like the body had been moved. None of it adds up." 

“What if the victim was the one who broke in?” Dan suggested.

“You think he’d steal from his own brother?” Chloe asked. “That place was expensive, the family clearly have money.”

“But the victim doesn’t. Look at his clothes.” Lucifer stared at the photograph. “They’re rumpled, like he’s been wearing them for more than one day, at least. And yes, that’s a designer jacket, but it’s from last year’s collection.”

“See, this is why I miss you at work,” Chloe smiled. 

"I'll be back in a couple of months," he said happily. "Anyway, he doesn’t have the same kind of money his brother has. If he was funding a drug or a gambling habit, he may have had to resort to burglary.”

“Especially if the brother had bailed him out before,” Dan said thoughtfully. “But it’s just a theory. Without a murder weapon, it’s all circumstantial.”

“Blunt force trauma to the head; we’re looking for something round and heavy,” Chloe said. "Ella said there were splinters of glass in the head wound.”

Lucifer pointed at another of the crime scene pictures. “There’s something missing on the mantelpiece.”

“What makes you say that?”

“There’s six glass balls on there, all evenly spaced, but the symmetry is off. The smallest one should be a centerpiece, and then there would be three on each side with matching heights. But the middle one on the right is missing and the rest have been moved to disguise it.”

"You're right. Sorry, guys, I should move on this quickly."

Lucifer and Dan both turned simultaneously and held her in the middle of a hug. "It's okay, we get it. Go catch a bad guy."

Chloe sent Ella an update text and then called Drake, her interim partner. When she told him what they'd figured out, he agreed to meet her at the hotel where the brother and his wife were staying, to get away from the murder scene. She kissed Dan and Lucifer once more, and headed out.

***

Drake met her in the parking lot and they stopped in the lobby to get a room number. As they were walking down the corridor, Drake heard shouting from one of the other rooms. "Decker?"

"What is it?"

"I know we have a job to do, but that doesn't sound good."

"We should call it in," she suggested.

He radioed control and told them the situation. As he did so, they heard a thump and a crash, and a scream from inside. Chloe banged on the door. "LAPD, open up!" she called, her hand on her weapon. 

"We're fine, go away!" A man shouted from inside.

"This is the police, we just want to make sure everyone's okay in there. You can open the door or I can get someone to open it for me."

The door opened a crack and a man's face appeared. He looked troubled. "See, I'm fine. Just fell over and knocked my elbow." He turned to show her a mark.

"You won't mind if I take a look around then."

His eyes widened.

"Unless, you know, you're in the middle of some freaky sex game with a jar of honey and a car battery," she went on.

The man looked behind him, and then opened the door wider. The dresser was disturbed, a lamp broken on the floor. A woman stood in the corner, drinking vodka straight from the bottle. She looked panicked.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" Chloe asked.

The woman shifted from one foot to the other. "He hurt me," she said weakly.

"I hurt you?" the man sounded shocked. He turned back to Chloe. "She shoved me into the dresser!"

"I was trying to protect myself!" She shouted back. 

"I didn't touch her! You gotta believe me, she's the one who-"

There was a loud crash as he spoke, and the woman charged towards him, the now broken bottle in her hand. Chloe didn't stop to think. She stepped in front of him, trying to push him out the way. She felt the glass pierce the side of her belly as the other woman crashed into them both at once. All off balance, they tumbled to the floor, Chloe trapped between two bodies, driving the sharp edges in even further.

The woman quickly scrambled off her, her face a picture of terror. "Oh my God!" she gasped, seeing what she'd done. She reached for the bottle, and before anyone could stop her, she pulled it out.

Chloe screamed. Drake rushed forward and pressed his hands over the wound. "Go grab me some towels or something!" he shouted quickly. The blood was coming out too fast. He got the man to hold the towels in place while he shrieked into his radio for an ambulance and backup. 

Chloe's breath was shallow, her lips moving silently. The pain was so intense. It reminded her of when Lucifer threw Dan into the bar. She sent him a prayer, telling him she loved him. She felt so weak already. The ambulance would take too long, time she didn't have. 

Time. 

Lucifer wasn't the only one who could hear prayers. 

_"Amenadiel…"_

***

Lucifer suddenly sat up straight. "Something's wrong."

Dan shut off the television. He knew instantly that this was serious. "What is it?"

"Chloe," he breathed, his face crumbling. "She's hurt. She needs help."

"What do you need me to do?" 

"Look after Rose and Trixie. I'll call you as soon as I can."

He didn't even stop for his jacket, just grabbed his phone, ran outside and launched himself into the sky.

Dan fought down a rising sense of panic. Information. He needed to know, and he needed to _do._ He called Chloe's phone. It rang several times, and then a male voice answered.

 _"Dan? It's Drake. Oh God."_ His voice was shaking.

"It's okay. Tell me what's happening."

_"Decker- I mean, Chloe. Shit. Chloe got a broken bottle in her stomach. She’s bleeding everywhere. There's an ambulance on the way. We're keeping pressure on the wound, but… it's serious."_

The panic he felt before was nothing compared to this. He paced the room, tugging at his hair. "Okay. Fuck. Is she conscious? Can I talk to her?"

 _"I don't know if she can say anything, but I'll put you on speaker so she can hear you._ "

"Sure. Oh fuck." He rubbed at his eyes. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. "Chlo, can you hear me? It's Dan. It's going to be okay, I promise. Lucifer's coming to find you. He's going to make it all right. You hold on, okay? We need you to hold on. You're the strongest woman ever, remember? You even punched God. Please, just hold on." He had no idea what to say. He just knew he had to keep talking. Keep her with him.

 _"It's okay,"_ said a much deeper, calmer voice of the phone. 

Drake made a startled noise. _"Where did you come from? Who are you?"_

_"My name's Amenadiel. I'm her friend. I can help."_

"Amenadiel!" Dan breathed. "Thank God! Or… someone."

_"Dan? It's okay. She called me. I've slowed her down to stop her bleeding out. She'll make it to the hospital."_

"Thank you. Shit, how bad is it?"

_"It's not good. But she's got a literal guardian angel here, so try not to worry. Maze is on her way to you already."_

He breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he couldn't cope with adulting right now, but back up would be good. "Awesome. Lucifer's on his way to you, too. He um, took off."

_"I see. I'll talk to him."_

Rose started crying. "I've got to go, Rose just woke up. Call me as soon as anything happens okay?"

_"I will. I'll take care of her, Dan, whatever happens. I promise."_

He hung up and went into the nursery. He was half through changing her when it suddenly occurred to him what Amenadiel meant. Take care of her. Like he took care of Charlotte. 

The thought was unbearable. He somehow managed to finish putting on in a diaper, and clutched Rose to his chest as he fell apart.

Maze found him sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall and sobbing as quietly as he possibly could. She crouched down and took Rose, holding her against one shoulder while she pulled Dan into the other. "Hey, shush, hey it's okay. She'll be fine. She's survived worse than this, and got through it. That girl literally went to Hell and back."

"It sounds bad, Maze. I'm so scared."

"Don't be. Amenadiel's there. He's got her frozen in time, so she'll get to the hospital and they'll stich her right back up."

"I should go be with her…"

"Of course. That's why I'm here. I can look after the kids, so you don't have to worry, you just do what you need to do. What's up with this one?"

"She's probably hungry. Lucifer flew off. I think there's some emergency milk in the freezer, but she doesn't like the bottle."

"She'll take it if she's hungry enough. Are you okay if I go sort that out?"

"You know how?"

"Sure, I did it for Charlie sometimes. I'm good at looking after half-breeds. Come on. I'm not leaving you in here alone, you might smash something."

He nodded, and followed her through the house.

"Was David with you? Does he know what happened?"

"Yes and no," she said as she plugged in the sterilizer and put some water in a pan for the milk. "We were both at Linda's, catching up. Amenadiel stopped time as soon as Chloe called him, and when he told me what was wrong, I came straight over. So from David's perspective I guess I just magically vanished. I should probably text him. Linda too."

"I'll do it."

"Use my phone. Just in case Lucifer calls you."

"Right." He tapped out a message, saying that Chloe was headed to hospital and Maze was staying here to help out. They couldn't talk now but they'd keep them updated with news. He got two messages back offering whatever help they needed.

Then there was just waiting. 

Rose was getting impatient, and her cries got louder. Trixie came out of her room, roused by the noise. "What's going on? What's wrong with Rosie?"

"She's just hungry, monkey. We're fixing her some milk." Dan held out his arms and she let herself be hugged. 

"Where's Mom and Dad? Why do you look so sad?"

"Your mom had to go back to work. She got hurt, but Amenadiel is looking after her until she gets to the hospital. Lucifer went to help."

Trixie looked up at him, and the fear in her eyes almost broke him again. Except it also helped him find the courage to be strong for her sake. He brushed the hair out of her face.

"It's going to be okay, you hear me?" And as he said it, he started to believe it too. "Chloe's indestructible. And Lucifer is not going to let anyone take her away from him. We're a family, and we've got the Devil on our side. And a guardian angel."

"Don't forget the guardian demon, too," Maze added.

Trixie flung her arms over his shoulders and sobbed into his neck. Dan stroked her hair and breathed through his own tears.

"All this weeping and wailing, makes it feel like I'm back home," Maze said. They turned to her, not sure if she was joking. She just shook up the bottle and managed to test it on her wrist while still holding the anxious baby. "Small human, you wanna feed the tiny half-breed?"

Trixie nodded and sat at the kitchen table. Rose opened her mouth for the bottle but promptly started crying again when she didn't get what she wanted. Trixie persevered.

The phone rang. Dan's hands were shaking as he answered it. "Please, Dark Lord, give me some good news."

"I'm with her now. You spoke to my brother?"

"Yes. He said he's helping."

"He's working bloody miracles, is what he's doing. I'm fairly certain that if he wasn't… Well, it doesn't bear thinking about. They're putting her in the ambulance now. They said there's only room for one person with her, and of course that has to be him, so he can do his thing. I'm going to follow in her car. There are plenty of other police here to handle both cases."

"Both?"

"Yes, she didn't even make it to the suspect's room, stopped to sort out a bit of a domestic on the way. I'll make sure I get a confession out of all the necessary parties in the morning, but I've no objections to letting them stew in a holding cell for the rest of the night."

"Right. So you haven't ripped anyone's arms off yet?"

"Not yet, but there's still time. Look I have to go. Can you meet us at St. Claire’s hospital?"

"Yes, Master. We'll come straight over."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"She will be okay."

"Of course she will. It's Chloe. Like Maze says, she's been through worse. She's strong."

"Super strong," he agreed. “Miraculous, even.”

"Right. I'll be there soon."

"Hurry."

"We'll all come. I'll let Maze drive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case your worried, remember I've tagged all I needed to tag. <3


	4. Not taking.  Just… borrowing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is in hospital.

Lucifer stormed through the doors of the hospital. "Chloe Decker, where is she?"

"And you are?" The nurse behind the front desk asked.

"Her husband. She was brought here in an ambulance. I need to see her."

"They've already taken her through to surgery."

"Where's that?"

"Not a place for visitors. I can show you to a waiting room-"

"No!" he shouted, "You don't understand. She's my everything, I have to see her, to know she's going to be okay. Just show me where she is, I'll give you whatever you want."

The nurse hesitated. "A happy ending. To see love win, just for once."

Lucifer blinked. He hadn't meant to use his power, but then… "Then help me."

The nurse walked him down a corridor. "You can't go in, but there's a viewing window."

"Thank you."

"Through here. And don't do anything to disturb them, they need to concentrate."

The sight of Chloe on the table was heart wrenching. But she was there. The monitor beeped out a steady pulse. He felt like he could breathe again.

And then he saw a figure that filled him with a deeper sense of terror than he'd felt since he fell into the lake of fire. Azrael. 

He panicked and slammed at the glass. Everyone in the operating theatre looked up. "What's going on? Get him out of here!" the surgeon ordered. The nurse pulled at Lucifer's elbow, and he let himself be led away, too shocked to resist. 

"She can't be there," he muttered.

"She's exactly where she should be. The doctors are doing everything they can."

"No, not the Detective, my sister. Where's my brother? He came in with her, he was in the ambulance."

"Probably in the waiting room. We'll go look shall we?"

He walked in a daze. His brain felt like it had shut down, like it was refusing to process the significance of Azrael's presence.

Amenadiel was in the waiting room. He stood up and embraced Lucifer, who was too shocked to reciprocate.

"Luci, it's okay. They're fixing her now."

Lucifer blinked at him. "Azrael's in there. She shouldn't be there. She can't…"

Amenadiel frowned. "That can't be right. The doctors said they had it under control."

"I saw her, brother!"

He led Lucifer to the row of chairs, and sat down, pressing his hands together and leaning his forehead on them. _Azrael, can you hear me?_

_Yes, but I'm trying really hard to concentrate right now, so can you give me a minute?_

_Please tell me you're not taking Chloe. It's too soon._

_Not taking. Just… borrowing. Which is difficult when people keep distracting me! Let me work and you'll get her back soon"_

_Work? What-_

_Shhh!!_

Lucifer was staring at him, waiting for an answer. "She's not making a lot of sense. But it doesn't sound like she's doing... her usual thing."

That got a mocking look, with raised eyebrows. "Her usual thing? My wife is in the operating room with the Angel of Death hovering over her! How can you be so bloody calm?"

"I don't know, okay? I just have faith."

"Good for you brother. My faith in anything celestial was eroded a long time ago."

"That's not entirely true."

"I suppose you've redeemed yourself in recent years. But I'm still not convinced about our sister."

***

Chloe felt strange. There was the pain- always the pain- but everything else had gone sideways. She remembered Dan's voice, telling her to hold on. Then things kept shifting. People moving around her- there one moment and gone the next. Like the world was on fast forward, or skipping through chapters on a DVD. Lucifer holding her hand. Amenadiel.

Amenadiel. He was with her in the ambulance. It seemed like only a moment. Was he doing his time thing somehow? She didn't have long to think about it. She was in the hospital now, and they were hooking her up to machines. There was a needle in her arm. She felt good, but dizzy. She closed her eyes, and felt herself drifting. She could hear voices shouting all around her, something about pressure dropping, and a string of numbers she knew were important but wasn't sure why.

If only that damned beep would stop. It went on and on.

"Chloe?" 

It was a much softer voice, almost shy and uncertain. Almost. She recognised it. 

"Rae-Rae?"

"Mm-hm. Keep your eyes closed a minute. I just need to check something." There was a pause. "Okay. We're good. You're tethered. You can look at me now."

Chloe opened her eyes and sat up. The doctors and nurses were gone. The whole room was gone, along with the pain. There was no bed beneath her. There was no floor.

"We're in the realms between worlds," she said.

"Yes. You've been here before."

"With Amenadiel. And Maze. What's going on?"

"You were hurt. Your body is still in the hospital."

"So, I'm not in my body." It wasn't even a question. She felt different. She looked down at her hands. Her wedding ring was still there. Then she looked up again. "You're the Angel of Death."

"Yes."

"Am I dead?"

"Not exactly. Everyone has a lifeline. I can see them, like a glowing thread. Some are strong and go on and on. Others are thin and weak. It's kind of like an umbilical cord, linking you to your human life. When I cut the cord, you're separated, and your new life begins. The one in Heaven."

Chloe felt fear and anger gripping her. "Do you have any idea what Lucifer will do to you if you cut my cord now?"

Azrael nodded, her lips in a tight line. "I have a general idea, yeah. Not pretty. But that's not going to happen yet. Like I said, you're tethered. You'll be going back there soon."

Chloe relaxed. She focussed on grounding herself, and found grass beneath her feet. She sat down. "So… what's going on?"

"Your lifeline is… let's call it a fracture. I noticed it at the wedding, and it scared me. Part of the reason I acted like such a jerk that day. So I've been keeping a discreet eye on you. Waiting. I had to be there when you reached that point, so I could do whatever I could to help you over the crack."

"That's a thing you can do?"

"I hope so. Honestly, this is the first time I've seen anything like it, sooo… we're improvising."

"That's… less encouraging."

"If it helps, I'm still an angel."

"You do remember the part where I married the Devil? He's just had my baby. Who, by the way, you haven't been to visit yet, even though you promised him you would."

She seemed to try and hide behind her dark wings. "I did, I just… well I'm very good at making it so people don't notice me."

"Still not helping!"

Azrael slumped down on the grass beside her. "See? This is why I don't talk to people. It just goes wrong."

"You talk to Ella."

"Yeah, but that's Ella. She's the sweetest human on the planet. And even she gets mad at me sometimes."

"Okay. So why am I here? Are we just waiting for the doctors to fix me up, or get over the glitch in my lifeline, or is there something we need to do?"

"We're waiting for Someone."

"Right. Of course we are. Because Lucifer was right, and now we're all in trouble."

"You're not in trouble, child," said a voice behind her. It resonated with a depth and weight that drew her attention with its gravity. He looked different to the last time she saw Him. Larger, for a start. And this image looked much more like Amenadiel's father than Lucifer's. 

She resisted the pull of Him. “No. I’m just bleeding out on a hospital table so my estranged Father-in-law can have a word with me.”

“I didn’t arrange to bring you here, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

She stood up to face Him. He was still as intimidating as she remembered, and she was still just as angry. Maybe more so. "No, You're just taking advantage of my near death experience. Do You have any concern for what my family must be going through right now? Do You even care at all?"

"I helped you get Lucifer out of Hell, didn't I?"

She sighed. "Yes. I know. It's just… I'm sorry. I'm scared. He's been through so much. He needs me. Trixie and Dan and Rose need me too."

He took a step closer towards her. "You have my word: you're not going to die today. Or tomorrow. Or any time soon."

"Thank you. So, why are we here? I presume it's something important. Have you come to warn us our daughter's going to end the world?"

"Not unless she plans I don't know about."

"Don't you know everything?"

"Everything is an awful lot to know these days. And you have no idea how distracting it is having so many people praying to me all the time."

She thought about how blissed out Lucifer could get when they worshiped him. Magnify that by- who knows- and it made sense that He wasn't seen much these days. "Well, that's actually reassuring."

"I have spent some time watching you though."

"Oh." If she was still in her body, she would have blushed furiously.

"Nothing private. He wouldn't want that. But I've seen how happy you've made him. It's good."

"It is good. He has people who care about him. It doesn't take away what he's been through, but it helps."

"You mentioned a daughter."

"Rose."

"And last time I saw you, you also mentioned a grandson."

"I wasn't sure you'd noticed."

"It was hard to miss. I'd like to meet them. Both of them."

Chloe blinked at Him, staggered. "I see. Don't You think that's something you should be talking to Your sons about?"

"Yes, but you can imagine how well that conversation would go. I was hoping you might put in a good word for me?"

She barked out an astonished laugh. "Me?"

"They both listen to you."

"Yeah, but… Amendiel is going to be offended that you only took an interest once Lucifer became a father. And Lucifer… well to say he doesn't trust You is a massive understatement. I don't see how I'm going to change their minds on that."

"I wouldn't expect you to. But if I show up unexpectedly, they'd both lose their tempers and send Me straight away. This way they have time to think about it, and get used to the idea. They can pray when they decide they're ready."

"You might be waiting a long time."

"That's okay, I have eternity," he said with a smug smile. 

"I can't promise anything, but I'll pass on your message."

"That's all I ask. Thank you, Chloe Decker. Azrael, you can take her home now."

"Yes, Father."

Chloe took her hand and suddenly felt very tired. She closed her eyes.

***

Dan rushed into the waiting room, scanning for Lucifer. They ran into each other's arms and embraced tightly. "How is she?"

"She's in theatre. They're stitching her up now."

"Good. How are you?" 

"Holding on. Barely. That's Rose crying," he pulled back as he realised, and saw Maze with the baby in her car seat dangling from one arm, and the other around Trixie's shoulders.

"She missed you. We tried giving her a bottle, but she just wouldn't take it."

He went over and lifted her out of the car seat. "It's all right, love, Daddy's here. I'm so sorry I had to go away." He stopped and laid a hand on Trixie's cheek. "Your mum's going to be fine, little simian, don't worry."

"Do you really believe that?" she countered.

"Yes. I was worried for a while, but seeing all of you made me realise something. She would never leave us behind. She's tough, and she's going to fight tooth and nail to stay with us."

"Tooth and nail," she repeated, absently. "Does that mean she bites and scratches?"

"I expect so." He found a chair and popped the buttons of his waistcoat open, noticing two small wet patches as he did so. Poor parasite must be starving, if he was already leaking. Rose's cries subsided instantly, and the act of nursing helped to calm him. He let himself enjoy the closeness of it for a while. Dan sat beside him, with Trixie on his lap even though she was far too big for it really. Maze was on the other side near Rose's head. The demon appeared to be trying to get a glimpse of his nipple. It only added to the growing sense of normality.

The nurse came back with a clipboard. “Mr. Decker?”

“Yes?” Lucifer and Dan said simultaneously.

She pointed a finger between the two of them, as if doing eenie meenie, and then settled on Lucifer. “You’re the husband, right?”

“Actually we both are,” he said, “we just can’t put that on any forms.”

“You guys are both married to the same woman?”

“I trust there’s not a problem with that?”

“No, just, lucky lady, I guess.” She held out the clipboard. “I know it’s not what you want to hear right now, but there’s paperwork. Who wants to take it?”

“I will,” Dan offered. “Lucifer hates paperwork.”

“Honey, everyone hates paperwork.”

“I don’t mind helping out though. Besides, I’m her legal next of kin.” He took the clipboard and tapped Trixie on the arm. She moved to the next seat so he could write. It was fairly straightforward stuff. He had all the work and insurance details memorised.

“Is there any news on our wife?” Lucifer asked.

“Not yet, I’m afraid. There was extensive damage, but they’re doing everything they can.”

Dan’s grip tightened on the pen, and for a second he couldn’t think straight. He knew what that particular phrase meant, and it didn't bode well. Chloe couldn’t go like this. There was always a risk in their job, but not now, not when they had finally all made a home together. There were plans in place, in case any of them died suddenly. It was a conversation they'd had when they were planning the wedding, one he'd insisted on. But it was all theoretical then. The possibility that she might not make it, that life would go on with a huge empty space where she should have been-

Lucifer laid a firm hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to the moment. "Daniel, focus on the paperwork. I need you to fill it in for me."

He exhaled slowly, glad to have an instruction to follow. "Yes, thank you," he said, lowering his eyes on silent submission like he used to at work.

"Good boy."

Shit, Lucifer was amazing. Even in the midst of all this, he still managed to look after their baby and take care of him, too. Or maybe that was just another way of dealing with it, by controlling all the things he could even when there were parts he couldn't. Either way, Dan couldn't stop himself from worshipping, just a little bit, enough to give both of them a little reassurance. But he also did as he was told, and completed the forms and signed them and passed them back.

And then there was only waiting.


	5. I had a Visitor

_"Lucifer..."_

The prayer was weak, but it was Chloe, and she wasn't frightened.

_"I'm okay. Tired. But still here. Tell everyone I love them."_

He wept with relief, and Dan reached for his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. She just prayed. It's all going to be fine."

Dan hugged Trixie tighter into him. "Hear that, monkey? She's okay, just like Lucifer said."

"Of course she is. She's indestructible, remember?"

"You know, I kinda think she is."

***

Chloe woke up to a sea of faces- and was overjoyed to see all of them. Granted, she suspected she was also on some powerful medication, but still. She lifted her hands slightly and they were quickly picked up by a husband on either side. Rose was asleep in Lucifer's arms and Trixie was on Dan's lap. She was aware that her abdomen hurt, but it wasn’t overwhelming.

"Hey," she said hoarsely.

She was greeted with a chorus of hellos and smiles. Lucifer bent and kissed her brow. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually. Am I on morphine?"

"Yes, I insisted that they give you the good stuff."

She chuckled. "How are you doing?"

"Been better," he admitted, "but I'm very glad to see your face again."

"It's good to see you too." She turned to Dan and Trixie. "What about you two?"

"We're a lot better now that we know you're okay," he said.

"Maze came over and looked after us," Trixie asked.

"And how was that?"

"She was surprisingly good at it," Dan said. "Very practical. She and Amenadiel are waiting outside."

Chloe nodded thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Lucifer asked, concerned.

"I need to talk to you and Amenadiel about something."

He frowned. "You look worried."

"It's okay. Just, can you get him in here?"

"Is this the point where I go to the vending machine with Maze?" Trixie asked.

Chloe nodded again. "I'm sorry, monkey, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. We'll fill you in later. Can you take Rose too?"

She slid off her dad's lap and kissed Chloe's forehead, switching back into a responsible young adult quickly. "Sure. Give me your spawn, Dad," she said to Lucifer, and he handed her over reluctantly. "I'll send Uncle Amy in."

"What's going on, Chlo? Did something happen when you were attacked?"

"No, it was after that."

"This is to do with Azrael, isn't it?" Lucifer said. "I saw her with you."

_"What?"_ Dan blurted. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it would only have frightened you. It scared the Hell out of me. But then Amenadiel spoke to her, briefly, and managed to ascertain that she wasn't exactly on duty, and as your Master I decided that the best course of action, to protect you in your vulnerable state, was to tell you later."

Dan sighed. "Thank you for taking care of me, Dark Lord."

"You're welcome."

There was a light knock and Amenadiel looked in. "You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes. Take a seat."

There wasn't a chair left, so Dan offered his and perched on the bed near Chloe's feet.

"So, while I was under, I had a Visitor."

"Azrael," Amenadiel said.

"Yes. But not just her." She waited a beat, bracing herself for how badly Lucifer might flip out. "She took me to see your Father."

The following silence was almost unbearably tense. She didn't want to go on without some kind of response from Lucifer.

"What does He want?" he asked after several moments.

"To meet His grandchildren."

Amenadiel smiled, but had enough sense to keep his mouth shut. Lucifer stood up and started pacing the room. Perhaps she should have passed on the message individually, but it was too late now.

"If He thinks I'm going to let Him anywhere near my precious parasite-" he growled and fumed flexed his fists.

"Lucifer, this is a hospital, please don't break anything," she warned him.

"He's… He's toxic. He'll try and manipulate her, fill her mind with all sorts of nonsense and turn her against me. He takes everything from me, but Rose is mine, and He can't have her!"

"Luci-"

"And you should think twice before letting Him see Charlie either. What if He decides he doesn't belong on earth, and takes him back up.to Heaven? You couldn't do anything to stop Him!"

They both realised there was no point trying to interrupt this rant, and just let him get it all out. At last it started to wane, and Dan stepped in front of him.

"Are you done yet?" he asked. "Because we get it, love, we really do, but I think we need to take a moment and think about this."

"What is there to think about, hm? What could possibly convince me that this isn't a terrible idea on every level?"

"Because He asked. He's God. He could easily have just taken, like He takes everything else. But He asked."

Lucifer breathed in a ragged breath. "I don't want Him to take our baby."

"I know," Dan cupped his cheek, soothing him.

"I can't bear the thought of Him even touching her."

"I know."

"He gave up all rights to me and any part of my life eons ago, when He cast me out."

"He did."

"But…"

"But what?"

He turned to Chloe. "Remember the psychiatric hospital? When I checked myself in?"

"You thought that man was your Dad," she said.

"I did. It was only an echo, but for a while, I believed it. And He said some things… things I didn't know I needed to hear until I heard them. And finding out that wasn't real made me resent Him even more."

"And now you're wondering if you might get a chance to hear those things for real?"

"I don't expect to. But perhaps not hearing them might give me a sense of closure." He came back to sit down again. "I'm not saying I'm going to let Him near Rose. Not yet. But I might agree to a meeting to discuss the possibility."

She took his hand. "That's good. I think you're being very brave, and I think it will help you to get some answers."

He looked up at her. "You've met Him twice, now. Would you trust Him with your daughter?"

"I don't think that's my decision to make."

"I value your opinion."

She sighed. "I think, in His own way, He's trying to take the first steps to make amends. And I think you're right, He needs to prove Himself to you first before we can say yes or no."

He nodded. "Daniel?"

"I know how much He hurt you. He doesn't deserve to be anywhere near you or Rose. But I also don't think this is just about Him. You've come so far, and I think you're strong enough to face Him again, for your own sake, not His. If you get to set the terms, then I think you should meet."

"Amenadiel?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you may be an idiot, but you're still my brother. You've been involved in this since the beginning. And you finally seem to have taken the stick out of your arse."

Amenadiel smiled, seeing past the insults to the affection underneath. "I would very much like to see the two of you reconciled. I get that it won't be easy, but nothing good ever was."

"Would you let Him meet Charlie?"

"I might. But I'd have to discuss it with Linda first. Charlie's old enough to ask questions and meeting his Grandfather will affect him."

"But he already knows he's half angel."

"We've told him, yes, but he's too young to understand all the implications. So, I would have to think about it carefully. And I imagine Linda will have opinions."

"I daresay she will. I'll let you speak to her first, but I'll need to talk it through with her before I make a firm decision."

“I’m sure, once she gets over the initial surprise, she’ll be happy to listen.”

***

“You want _what?”_ Linda shrieked when Amenadiel told her.

“Not me, Father. He wants to meet Charlie. And Rose.”

She pushed her cereal away, suddenly not very hungry anymore. “See, you say that so casually, like I’m just meeting the in-laws, but your Dad _is God._ You’re asking me to meet God. That’s a huge deal, Amenadiel.”

“Is it though? You already met Mom.”

“Yes. And that went so fantastically well,” she said, dripping with sarcasm.

“I don’t think anything like that is going to happen this time.”

“You don’t _think?_ Well, now I’m completely reassured.”

“Linda, please.”

She sighed. “I know. I’m being irrational. But… I mean, I guess I figured I’d be meeting Him one day, I just hadn’t expected it to be so soon. And not while I was still alive.”

“I know. It’s a lot. But I know you can deal with this. You’ve dealt with so much already. You’re amazing, and you’re so strong.”

“Yeah, keep flattering me, that helps.”

“Sorry.”

“Actually I wasn’t being sarcastic that time.”

He took her hand. “You’ve been dealing with my brother for years. That takes guts, and patience, and perseverance. You taught a demon how to be a good friend. And you taught an angel that he could change, be more than just a puppet for his Father.”

She smiled. “You’re talking about yourself, right?”

He smiled back. “See, you’re so good at understanding people.”

“That one was kinda obvious.”

“True. But you saw something in me that no one ever had before. You helped me through my fall- gave me something to believe in when I doubted everything, even myself. And then, you had my baby- an angel baby- and you did it all with such love and courage. You are amazing. And you are strong. And if we decide that meeting Dad is something we want to do, then you will absolutely be brave enough to handle it.”

She blew out a slow breath. “Wow. Okay. So, I guess we discuss the pros and cons?”

“It’s a place to start. Pros: Charlie gets to meet his Grandad. Which would help him understand more about his heritage.”

“That’s one. Also it gives you a chance to show off and impress your Dad, which I imagine is something you’d enjoy no end.”

“True. And to ask Him some questions.”

“Oh, now that I could get behind. I have a whole bunch of questions I would like to ask Him.”

“I doubt He’s going to impart you with the secrets of theodicy.”

“I know. I can dream, though, can’t I? But still, there are a lot of ‘why’s’ and a lot ‘how’s’ that I would love to get His perspective on.”

“Perhaps, if things go well, it’s something we could work up to.”

“Right. Because I don’t want to make a bad first impression. Would it be a first impression? Does He already know stuff about me? Can He see me, like, all the time?”

“I think it’s fair to assume He has some ideas about you. But we’re getting off topic.”

“I think it’s relevant, but point made. Cons: I heard a rumour somewhere that He’s an ass and I might try and punch Him in the face.”

“You wouldn’t,” he said carefully.

“I’d definitely be tempted. I’ve spent too long listening to Lucifer's side of the story. Not that I think He’s responsible for everything Lucifer blames him for, but even so.”

“I’d recommend against it. You’d hurt yourself more than you’d hurt Him.”

“So I hear. But, on the other hand, I think Lucifer might finally be in a place where he could handle seeing his Father again without, you know, blowing up the planet. And the fact that He’s reaching out through Chloe tells me that He might actually want to work things out. He’s not just barging in demanding, He’s asking for permission.” She paused as she considered the significance of it. “God is asking for our permission.”

“So we’re considering it then?”

“I think so. At least, I want to explore things a little more.”

“Lucifer wants to meet Him without the children first.”

“I think that’s very wise. I might agree to the same. Try and figure out His intentions before we hand over our firstborn.”

Amenadiel chuckled. “Because of course you want to see if you can get inside His head.”

“Of course,” she grinned back.

***

"So you think I should do this?" Lucifer asked her after he'd talked through his concerns in an emergency session.

"I can't say what you should or shouldn't do, it has to be your decision."

"All right, let me rephrase that. You think I _can_ do this? Without unintentionally bringing about Armageddon?"

"I think you can, yes. You've come so far, Lucifer. And this is not something you have to do alone."

"You're right, I don't," he said brightly, as if realising something. 

"Of course you don't. Chloe and Dan-"

"Will be there to support me, and that's appreciated, but as much as they care, they don't get it. But I know someone who does." He stood up. "It's time to call in a favour," he grinned, and walked out.

Linda shrugged. It had been a long time since he'd done that. She hoped it wasn't a bad sign.


	6. Immortal Immutable

David tugged at the restraints. Maze always left him a little room, just so that she could watch him squirm. He knew how to give good squirm. She hovered over him with a lit candle, making a show of deciding how close to hold it before she tipped the hot wax on his chest. He hissed as the first few drops hit his skin. They only burned for a moment, but it was an intense sensation. Maze laughed. She always looked so gorgeously happy when he let her torture him.

Her smile vanished as the phone rang. 

"Dammit, I thought I turned that off," he muttered.

"It's mine. I figured I should leave it on in case the Deckers need help again. You know. Because they've gone soft."

He saw through her attempt to play it cool, but played along. "Go on, you better see who it is."

She grabbed it from the floor beside the bed. "Lucifer. Of course."

"Do you want to answer it?"

"I 'spose. Hey, Satan, what's up?"

_"Is David with you? I can't get through on his phone."_

"That's because he turned it off so we could have sex."

_"Oh good, he's there, then. Put him on."_

"You're going on speaker. His hands are tied up." She dropped the phone on the pillow and picked up the candle again.

"Hello Lucifer. How may I serve you?"

_"Cheeky. You made me an offer some time ago and I'd like to take you up on it."_

"Of course. Which offer was that?"

_"I just love the way you agree to whatever I ask even when you have no idea what it is. It's almost like you trust me not to steal your soul or something."_

"You don't want my soul. Besides, if I already offered I must have meant it."

_"Right. Well, the thing is, Dad wants to meet. And I want you there."_

"Whaaaa-nnggh!" 

_"Are you quite all right? I haven't broken you with the thought of imminent divinity?"_

"What? No. I'm good. Just my demon girlfriend having fun with me."

_"She does like to play."_

"She does. But yeah, I'm up for that. I wasn't expecting it to be quite so soon, but you helped me with mine, so I'll be there. Just tell me where and when."

_"Lovely. Well I'll let you get back to being tortured."_

"Thanks. Bye!"

Maze threw the phone back on the floor and grinned.

***

Chloe was allowed to go home after a day of observation, and told to take things easy for a couple of weeks. Gentle exercise was recommended, but nothing strenuous, and strictly no field work for at least a month. She had another two weeks at home. Lucifer and Dan tried not to overwhelm her with attention, knowing she wouldn't like it, and they mostly succeeded. It was Lucifer who changed the dressing as instructed and checked the wound. He was used to doing the same for Dan anyway. It was slightly different with Chloe though- someone else had hurt her and that bothered him. The woman had been arrested, and would plead guilty at the trial, and she would be punished. So justice would be done, and that helped. He still felt torn, wanting to be there to protect her and also be there for Rose while she needed him most. And if Rose was still refusing bottles he might not be able to return to work as soon as he liked. That was a worry to think about later. He had enough to think about now.

They took a couple of days to make sure Lucifer wasn't going to change his mind, and then Chloe prayed with a time and a place for meeting. She felt uncomfortable doing it. Praying was something she usually only did with Lucifer, and it was personal. Maybe there was a bit of Satanist in her after all.

She wasn't expecting an answer of course. Which is why she was surprised when Azrael showed up with Ella in tow, and told her He'd agreed to meet. Chloe was lying on the sofa while Dan cooked dinner and Lucifer was playing with the girls outside.

"I can't believe you're meeting the Big Guy," Ella marvelled. "Like, _actual God."_

"Well, technically, He is my Father in law."

"Can I come?"

Azrael shot her a surprised look.

"For now, I'm gonna say no," Chloe said gently. "This is a really huge deal for Lucifer, and I think he'll want to keep it small."

"Sure, no, I get that. Cause it's, you know, the biggest family drama in history and all that."

"Before history," Azrael amended. "The family drama. It started before humans, and you can't really talk about history until you have people to talk about it."

"Right. Hey, does this mean I can pick your brain about dinosaurs?"

"Sure," Azrael said, brightening. "I'd like that."

"Awesome."

"Well, while you two are geeking out together, I'm going to figure out how to play hostess to the Divine. Rae-Rae, does your Dad even eat? Would it be weird if I offered refreshments? What am I saying, of course it would be weird."

"Actually, He doesn't exactly eat, but he does consume offerings. And He has a thing about hospitality that many cultures these days seem to have forgotten. So yeah, if you had some food and drink, it would make Him feel welcome."

"Okay. Any idea what He likes?"

"Meat was always a favourite. Wine and oil. First fruits of the harvest. Burnt offerings."

"So, like a barbeque?"

"Sure. That'll work."

"Aw, that's not fair, now I totally want to come," Ella moaned.

"What happened to faith needing an element of doubt?"

"I think I may have had to adapt my theology a little."

"It happens to all of us," Chloe admitted. "Some take longer than others. Ella, I promise that in the unlikely event we end up inviting God for family picnic fun, we'll make sure you get to join in."

"You," she pointed for emphasis, "Are are the best."

***

They set up on the beach just behind their house. It wasn’t a private beach, technically, but it was far enough out the way that few people ever came there. Being out in the open would help everyone think twice before getting into any major battles, but it was quiet enough that they could have their conversation without prying eyes. Dan tended the barbeque which helped keep his mind off the imminent proceedings. He had set up blankets and pillows on the sand so they could all relax comfortably if the conversation got long. Which he suspected it might. He had considered using chairs, but then realised Lucifer might end up hurling one of them into the ocean if he was feeling dramatic and that wouldn’t be good for the ecosystem.

Chloe got a chair, complete with cushions. There had been a very brief argument about whether she was feeling up to it, but she stated firmly that she would feel much worse if she had to wait around not knowing what was going on. She wanted to be there for Lucifer, even if it was just as moral support, so he walked her slowly down to the beach and made her promise she would stay in the chair for the duration.

Trixie and Rose were at Linda's with Maze and Ella. Lucifer was still slightly paranoid that someone might try something while they were distracted, and needed to know that there was someone strong keeping an eye on them, and Ella could pray and let them know straight away if anything went awry.

Amenadiel and Linda were with them on the beach. He was pacing the sand in his robes, and Linda twisted her hands nervously, worried for herself as well as for Lucifer. _Completely reasonable fear based on past trauma,_ she told herself, but it didn't help much except that she felt like less of a failure for being scared. In the end, she went over and stood in front of Amendiel, and looked up at him, and he folded his arms around her and made her feel safe and protected again.

They were getting close to appointed time. Lucifer stood with his hands in his pockets, trying desperately to slow his thoughts and failing miserably. But David was beside him.

"Come on, Beelzebub. Breathe."

Lucifer inhaled slowly, and blew it all out in a huff.

"You got this. You're strong, and you're stubborn, and your Dad can't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know."

"Tell me. What's freaking you out right now?'

"Who says I'm freaking out?"

"I do. You asked me here because I get it. Freaking out is expected and allowed, but I'm your support mechanism, so tell me."

Lucifer pulled his hands out his pockets and offered them for inspection. They were red and scarred and clawed.

"Woah," David said.

"I'm not doing it on purpose. My body sometimes manifests my subconscious, which is how I managed to get pregnant, but the last time my hands went like this involuntarily, it kept spreading until I was a complete monster."

"Okay." David remembered the flash of red eyes when they first met. "So what do you think it means now?"

"My Father brings out the worst in me. He made me feel guilty and worthless. I have a feeling that as soon as I see Him again, all those feelings are going to come back, and I'll go full on Devil mode."

David nodded. "It's okay if you do. Whatever response you have, seeing the person who abused you, is entirely valid."

Lucifer exhaled loudly. "Linda said a similar thing."

"I know. I may have asked her for some pointers in advance. I didn't want to fuck this up for you."

"Oh. Well."

"May I touch them?" David asked.

"My hands? I suppose. So long as it doesn't get you feeling all amorous, my Dad will be here shortly."

David touched the rough skin tentatively, and then turned the hands palm up, cradling them in his own. "Wow. That's something else. But here's the thing. You don't have to be ashamed of this. This is you, and it just proves how strong and powerful you are."

Lucifer smiled. "I am, aren't I?"

"Yes. Don't let your Dad define who you are. You're more than He made you. This is proof that you make yourself, too." David lifted Lucifer's hands and kissed both his palms, sending out a tendril of worship as he did so. "You're amazing. Don't forget it."

He nodded once, accepting. "Good. Feel free to keep praying. Nothing too overwhelming, but it might help keep me steady."

"As you wish."

Lucifer turned to Dan. "I still don't think all this is necessary. You making offerings to Dad seems almost unfaithful."

"Like I'd ever worship anyone but you!" Dan leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'm not doing it for Him, I'm doing it for you. Because it makes sense to do whatever it takes to make this run as smoothly as possible. And if this helps put your Dad on in a good mood, the chances are better that He'll listen to what you have to say."

Lucifer scoffed at that. "I suppose there's a first time for everything."

"He asked to see you, didn't He?"

"Technically, He asked to see my daughter."

"Yeah, but that could also be His way of reaching out."

"Or He could be up to His old tricks again. Trying to manipulate me."

"Do you think you'll ever trust Him again?"

"It's unlikely to happen any time soon."

"Lucifer!" Chloe beckoned him over from a few feet away. "You need to take a breath. It's almost time."

"Right," he said thoughtfully. 

"Just remember, He's not the same as He was when you last saw Him. I think He's changed."

"What, dear old Immortal Immutable? I don't think that's possible."

"Promise me you'll try and keep an open mind?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. For me. For Rose."

He blew out a heavy sigh. "All right. I promise to hear what He has to say. Will that do?"

"Close enough." She pointed down the beach, to a figure walking towards them. "Look. There He is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to come tomorrow, and then the posting schedule _might_ slow down again. ;)


	7. He goes by Lucifer now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm going to put two chapters up today, because TOMORROW TOMORROW TOMORROW!!!! and then hopefully wrap the rest of it up next week.   
> Are you all as excited as me? Grins! Also, not sure how long it will take for me to get throught all episodes, and I know a few others might be in the same boat, so no spoilers in the comments please! Much appreciated.  
> This has all been a little rushed, but I have a feeling if I wait I'm going to have to rethink everything so here we go. Hopefully it's up to standard. ;)

The sense of Presence was impossible to ignore. He didn't exactly glow, but there was weight that radiated from Him, a power that refused to hide. The clothes He'd chosen were fairly casual, pale slacks and striped shirt, unbuttoned at the collar, along with a loose, beige cardigan and a straw boater. Like something a grandfather would wear.

Everyone gathered together instinctively around Chloe's chair.

"Oh!" Linda said quietly, "I was kind of expecting Him to just appear on the spot. This is better." It was better. It gave them all a minute to think, to collect themselves and move on from initial reactions. She wondered if He planned it that way.

Chloe reached for Lucifer's hand, and found that apart from a little rough skin, it has returned to normal. He was regaining a sense of control, then. She wanted to send him some kind of reassurance, but her own heart was pounding. Meeting God in real life felt different.

The figure gradually drew closer. Dan felt an instinctual urge to kneel, but refused to give in to it.

He paused a couple of yards in front of them, and held out His hands. "Greetings, My children."

Lucifer made a strangled sound. No one moved.

"Father," Amenadiel said with a nod, "I'd like you to meet Linda, the mother of my child."

He smiled. "It's an honour to meet you. I think I owe you a sent debt of gratitude. I hear you've been a good friend to both My sons."

"Cleaning up the mess You made, You mean," she snapped, and then took a breath, surprised at her own boldness.

"Explain," He said with a curious look.

She shook her head. "It’s not up to me to tell You other people’s stories.”

His brow furrowed, as if that wasn’t the answer He was expecting. It reminded her so much of Amenadiel, and did a little to ease her anger. Not much, but a little.

“Well, perhaps it’s time I started listening.” He looked at Lucifer. "Samael."

Lucifer's lips remained firmly pressed together, his body quivering.

"He goes by Lucifer now," David said firmly. 

"Really? And who are you? Chloe I know, and I've heard about Dan and Linda, but you're unexpected here."

David smirked. "And here I thought you were supposed to know everything."

He squinted slightly. "David Collins. Thirty-one years old. Accountant, and…" His eyebrows went up. "You're an important member of a small cult that worships my son."

"Neat trick. But it's not a cult. It's a religion. I've chosen Lucifer and he's chosen me. That's why I'm here."

"You're praying to him. I can feel it."

"Of course I am. Do you have a problem with that? Because if so, tough shit, I'm doing it anyway."

He gave a half smile. "You don't have the smallest grain of respect for Me, do you?"

"See, there's that omniscience I was looking for. No. I don't. I've seen too much of the crap people do in Your name, and I lost respect for You a long time ago."

"Well. This is awkward. I came here to talk to My sons, and instead I'm being attacked from all sides."

"What did you expect?" Chloe asked, a hand raised in exasperation. "Everyone one of us is here because we love Lucifer. And let's be frank, You haven't exactly treated him well. At least nobody tried to punch You in the face this time."

"There's still time," Dan said warningly.

God took a step closer to Chloe. "You're still hurt," He said, and reached a hand towards her. Lucifer quickly stepped between them, pushing the hand aside with his forearm. 

"Don't You dare lay a finger on her!" he hissed.

"So you can still speak. Don't worry, I was only going to heal her."

"She doesn't need it. She's strong enough to do it on her own, without Divine interference."

"Besides," Chloe said, "I'm kinda looking forward to a new scar, I think this is going to be a good one to show off at parties." She touched Lucifer's arm and guided him back beside her. "I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. How about we try again. Dan's made food and there's wine that needs an actual corkscrew. Why don't we all make ourselves comfortable and then we can talk like adults?"

Everyone took a deep breath and took half a step back. Lucifer nodded at Dan, and he started plating up the food while everyone else settled on the picnic rugs. They formed a vague semi-circle opposite God, with Chloe in her chair at one end and Amenadiel at the other. Lucifer poured the wine into glasses but didn't pass them out just yet. He sat there, looking across at his Father.

"You know, I'm still finding it hard to believe You're actually here. What changed?"

"The world changed. There are so many humans now. So many souls, constantly being born, constantly dying. Heaven was getting so busy, and I imagined the same was true in Hell, though I can't see what goes on there."

"What do you mean, You can't see Hell?"

"Exactly that. If I want to know what's happening on earth, I can just focus and see. But Hell is cut off from Me. That's part of what makes it Hell."

"But You made it. You made everything."

He sighed. "Not perfectly. Before I met your Mother, I was empty. I tried to create something on My own, to fill that emptiness, but… I saw what I had made, and it was _not_ good. It was born of hurt and pain, and the more I tried to fix it, the stronger and hungrier it grew. So I wrapped it up in a cloak of darkness and hid it away where I could never see it again." 

"Hell was Your first creation? And You abandoned it too? No wonder it's so pissed off."

"I had to. We would have destroyed each other. But I got the impression Hell wanted to be free of Me. It was painful for both of us. I thought that was the end of it. Then I met your Mother, and I knew what love was, and out of that joy and unity came the Silver City and all our angels. It was the exact opposite of what I'd created before." He looked down at his folded hands. "When you… when we fought, it felt like it was all going to fall apart again. I had visions of my children hurting and killing each other, and I couldn't bear to see it happen so I had to stop it. So… I sent you away. To try to keep you safe. Instead, you were swallowed by that evil place, and couldn't see you, couldn't hear you."

"So I wasn't meant for Hell after all?"

"It wasn't part of the plan, no."

Lucifer handed him a glass of wine, and took a large drink from one himself. David handed out the rest.

"This doesn't mean I forgive You," Lucifer said flatly. "But I'm listening."

God looked at the wine, and some of it seemed to evaporate from the glass. "I thought you'd come back when you realised your mistake, but you never did. And then I saw you back on earth, and you were different. So much more angry. So hard."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "And that surprised you? After where I'd been?"

"Yes! What happened to you son? How did your light get so dark?"

His voice went distant. "I fell into a lake of fire. It burned my flesh to the bone several times before I made it to the shore. I ran from the monsters, the first demons, and then I fought them and won. I endured. Alone. For time immeasurable. I went from Heaven to the pit of despair. I grew hard and dark because that's what I had to become to survive. And then Lilith, and then Abel, and all the others. The sinners, needing to be punished. I was made to fulfil people's desires, but instead I spent eons bringing their greatest fears to life, dealing out punishment instead of pleasure, pain instead of joy. It was the worst place I could possibly be, and deep down, I knew I deserved all of it." He downed the rest of his glass and stood up quickly. "So. Who wants barbeque?"

His long strides are up the distance between him and Dan, who put down the plate he was holding and caught him in his arms. 

"Shhh," Dan whispered as he clutched him tightly. "It's okay. You're so doing great. You're incredible." Lucifer pulled back, and Dan straightened his lapels and his collar for him, letting it be a physical act of prayer to help him re-compose himself. 

Lucifer tugged his cuffs and nodded. He somehow managed to balance four plates, each with a burger and chicken and vegetable skewer, and Dan followed with the other three. Surprisingly, he offered one to his Father first, and then Chloe, David and Linda. He took one from Dan to pass to Amenadiel, and another for himself, and then sat down. Dan knelt between him and Linda, slightly further back as a sign of reverence.

God stared at His food, but it remained untouched. "I thought… you were so strong, son. So bright. I didn't realise Hell could hurt you so badly. I thought you could bear it."

"I did. I survived, and I endured. But it took its toll. Like you said, it's growing stronger. The more souls it has to feed on, the more powerful it gets."

"I will have to deal with that, sooner or later. Probably sooner. I thought souls ended up there because they deserved it, but after hearing your story I'm not so sure anymore."

"Of course they deserve it. They condemn themselves with their own sense of guilt."

"Which I always thought was a fair guide. But being repeatedly burnt alive? I know I was angry, but you never deserved that. You were too hard on yourself."

"You think I chose my own punishment?"

"I may not be able to see Hell, but I created it. It was born out of my own despair, I know how it works. Or at least, how it should work. It's a reflection of your subconscious. Like the manifestation of wings. Your wings were the brightest of all your siblings, so full of love and joy and light. Hell should never have been able to touch you."

"It did more than touch me, _Dad,"_ Lucifer said through gritted teeth. He stood, slipped off his jacket and passed it to Dan, and began to unbutton his shirt as he spoke. "I may have once been full of light, but then I was betrayed by my own family. Cast out. Cut off. I lost everything, everyone. And with You standing in judgement over me, and Mum watching, doing nothing to save me, how could I believe anything other than the fact that I deserved it?" He waited, bare-chested, stealing himself for the show he was about to put on.

"What are you doing?" his Father asked.

"A demonstration. A manifestation of where my subconscious ended up after You abandoned me."

He swallowed. "Show Me."

Lucifer didn't want Him to see what Chloe had done to his wings. He had to be the monster, to finally let Dad see how much hurt and pain He had inflicted. He focussed on the feelings, guided himself back to that moment when he fell, embracing it. He'd kept the memories at a distance for so long, but he was safe, now, surrounded by people who cared for him, who would put the pieces back together if he came apart. 

He remembered. 

It burned.

And yet he stood. The weight in his heart was so much more than any mortal could bear. It wasn't just the fall, it was everything that came after. The loneliness. The fear and self-loathing. The lies he told himself so that he didn't have to face the emptiness. The unfairness of the burden of his name, being the scapegoat for all that was evil, even though he never chose any of it. The clutching at every scrap of happiness he could find, trying to keep the pain at bay.

He felt the fire creep over his skin, tensed as it pulled and twisted his flesh. He could feel it burn this time, and welcomed it with a grimace. A growl burst from his lips as the wings erupted from his back, and he didn't have to look at them to know there were no feathers there. He could feel the tightness of the stretched skin, the soreness of every wound and scar.

When at last he turned blazing eyes towards his Father, to taunt Him and make Him face up to the monster He'd created, it wasn't fear or revulsion he saw there.

It was grief.

Lucifer held on to his anger, and smirked. Let Him feel it. Let Him suffer with the knowledge of what he'd done. This was the revenge- no, the _punishment_ he'd wanted all this time.

Dad lowered His eyes.

"No!" Lucifer roared, grabbing the front of His shirt and forcing Him to meet his gaze. "You don't get to look away anymore. You don't get to keep turning Your back on me and pretending it never happened. You will at least do me the courtesy of facing up to Your creation. Is this what You wanted? Was this Your desire, to see me suffer like this?"

There was no way the power was going to work on his Father. But still, God's mouth moved, as if to say something before He caught Himself. Then He blinked and a tear rolled down His cheek. "Lucifer. I'm sorry."


	8. The Price Tag

Lucifer let go and staggered backwards. Dan and David caught him as he dropped to his knees. 

"I wish I could make it all go away," God went on, "but I also know that's not how it works. I should have spoken to you sooner."

Lucifer just blinked, too stunned to speak.

"All this…" He gestured at Lucifer's form, "this is hard to see. To know how much I hurt you. I failed you. I know that we might never get back to where we were, that it might be centuries before we can even come close, but I promise, I won't abandon you again."

"I don't need you anymore," Lucifer growled.

"So I see. But I'd like to find a way back into your life, if you'll have Me." His Father’s eyes were pleading.

"And will You let me keep my life, just as it is? Do You promise not to interfere, to take anything from me, or anyone?"

"I promise. What's yours is yours. You've earned it."

"I still have questions."

"I'll answer as much as I can."

"But not everything."

"Some things are complicated. We don't have that much time."

Lucifer nodded, his thoughts returning to the moment. He couldn’t stay here all day, he had a baby to get back to. He turned to look at the men on either side of him, as if suddenly aware they were there. They stroked his shoulders and his arms, and offered him prayers, and he folded his wings away and returned to his usual self.

"Better get that shirt back on, Dark Lord," David said, completely straight-faced. "Wouldn't want you to catch a sunburn."

Lucifer smirked, and then let out a breathy chuckle. "Quite. And we ought to start eating before the wonderful food my husband prepared goes cold."

They settled back down and picked up their plates, and everyone ate in a fairly awkward silence. God's food seemed to slowly diminish the same way His wine did, without ever seeming to get near his mouth. He tilted his head curiously. “This is good. Peculiar, eating someone else’s offering. But good.”

“Um, thanks,” Dan said, wondering how He could tell.

"So," Lucifer said, as he swallowed the last of his burger, "I hear You want to meet Your grandchildren."

"Yes. But I understand you have reservations."

"That's putting it mildly. I'm not saying yes yet, but if I do, there will be conditions."

"Of course."

"Any visits must be arranged in advance, and supervised. You must agree to what we say about what You can or can't do. And blessings are strictly forbidden. I don't want any of them to be under Your influence in any way."

He nodded, His wine sinking a little lower. "I'll agree to whatever terms you see fit."

"Brother, do you have anything to add?"

"Linda and I have discussed the possibility and the implications. Charlie's old enough to understand that he's different. He's also showing signs of being emotionally intuitive, but we're not sure if it's a natural ability or a supernatural one. If he shows any sign of distress, or that he's being affected we end the visit. You go when we say go."

"I understand."

"I think it's also important to ask, why now? Why wait to meet him until Lucifer has a child too?"

"Rivalry, son?"

"Perhaps. But I think it's important to establish Your intentions."

"Very well. Last time you came knocking, I had been out of contact for a while. After Uriel, I needed time to grieve. Not that I blame you for that," He added quickly, looking at Lucifer. "He went off on his own vendetta. But then again I hadn't exactly been answering questions with that whole business with your Mother, and… well. I accept responsibility for My part in the whole affair. But I had to adapt. I'm not good at adapting, and it took some time. Then you and Chloe turned up, and I intervened, and that required some adaptation too. A few years isn't very long from my perspective. But then I looked, and I saw Rose, and I realised that if I didn't act soon, I would miss out on both childhoods. And that would have been a shame. It seemed worth taking the risk of asking. Does Charlie know what you are?"

"We've been open about it," Amenadiel said. "But as far as he's concerned, having an angel dad is no different to one of his friends having a Japanese dad, or a Doctor dad. We're still working on helping him understand just how unique he is, and that he shouldn't talk about it to just anyone. It's going to be complicated for him."

"And Linda? You've been notably quiet. What's your take on all this?"

She only took a moment to think about it. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully understand my son's celestial inheritance. I live with an angel, I'm friends with the Devil, and my baby's Grandfather is _actual God._ The only way I can deal with any of that is to compartmentalize. I have to focus on the parts that my brain can manage. I don't want to cut Charlie off from that part of his heritage, and that's complicated. I could use help with that. But I'm also very close to Lucifer, and that makes me feel conflicted. That's why we're all meeting together. It's a kind of one for all thing. Unless the decision is unanimous, it doesn't happen."

"So it's both children or neither?"

Chloe cleared her throat. "Actually, it's all three."

God looked at her in surprise. "Three?"

"Trixie may not have angelic blood in her veins, but she's part of our family. She's just as much Lucifer's child as Rose is. He can't legally adopt her without Dan giving up parental rights, but as my partner, he has rights as a guardian. If You want to meet Your grandchildren, she's one of them."

He faltered for a moment, and then smiled. "That's wonderful."

"You should be aware that we're all very protective of our children," Dan said. "And Trixie is confident and opinionated, and she's not afraid to say what she thinks."

God's smile broadened. "A good match for her step-father then. I've seen her, of course. I had to keep tabs on my miracle. But she sounds marvellous."

"What do you want with them, Dad?" Lucifer asked carefully.

"They're my grandchildren."

"I'm Your _son._ Historically, You haven't shown a great deal of interest in me."

"I know. And I've come to regret that. I'm trying to make steps to change it. The first one was making Chloe. The second was helping with your abdication. And this is the third."

"Try, try, and try again? But what do You want from _them?_ What's the angle, the great plan?"

"To have a relationship with them, if you'll let Me. To have a relationship with all of you."

Lucifer scoffed. "That's all there is to it?"

He pulled at His chin. "I want them to know that they have a home with Me, when they're ready. Obviously that's a long way off from their perspective, but I wanted to start building bridges now."

Lucifer carefully set his plate aside and pointed a finger to mark his thoughts. "My daughter is less than half a year old, and You're already making preparations for her afterlife?"

"They're both so new, son. We have no idea how mortal they'll be, or whether they'll be able to travel back and forth."

"You're planning to take her from me before her life has even begun!" he shouted.

"What? No, that's not-"

"You promised You'd let me keep my family, that You wouldn't interfere!"

"And I intend to keep that promise. She can live out her natural life, which could be a hundred years, or thousands, or more-"

"While You fill her head with ideas and dreams about the blessed Silver City. And then You whisk her away to the one place I can't follow!"

"Sam-" He caught Himself. "Lucifer. Please. I could never keep her from you. That's the fourth step of my reparations. I've lifted the banishment."

There was a stunned silence.

"But You said that couldn't be done," Chloe pointed out.

"Well, as the good doctor put it, I am actual God. There were a few ruffled feathers, certainly. But it needed to be done. So I did it.”

Lucifer finally found his voice. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I assure you, I'm quite serious. It might have to be supervised visits to begin with. Some of your siblings may still try to stir up trouble, but I've made it clear that it's My decision. You can come and go as you please."

"What about my decision, Dad? What makes you think I even want to go back there? Not only is it mind-numbingly boring, it's full of people who think I'm Your arch-nemesis. Not to mention all those siblings who betrayed me."

"Because, son, I know that you've come to care about the humans. You won't want to leave them all behind."

"I have a plan for that."

"Do you? Somehow I can't see you taking them down to your former kingdom. Which only leaves Purgatory, and no-one stays there forever. It would wring out their essence, drop by drop until there was nothing left."

"Wait, that's a risk?" David asked. "You didn't mention that."

Lucifer batted it away. "It's a small risk. And once we're there, I can bend Purgatory to my will, just like I ruled Hell, and make sure that you all thrive."

"You think you subdued Hell?" God challenged. "You may have ruled the demons, son, but Hell itself is another matter. And from what you've described, it sounds more like Hell bent you to its own will."

"What are You saying?"

"I made you with abilities- to seek out people's desires and fulfil them. In some respects, Hell has a similar power, except instead of desire, it seeks out guilt and fear-"

"And feeds on them, yes, I've seen it happen _many_ times since Abel turned up."

"But it didn't start with Abel. Or Lilith.” His voice went quiet, urgent. “It started with Me. That's why I had to separate Myself from it. I could resist it, but even I wasn't immune to its power. And then it got hold of you. Think about it, son. You said it fed on your guilt. Can you imagine anything worse than what that place did to you?"

He looked at his empty wine glass, and considered pouring himself another. He resisted, for Rose. But the answer to the question stung. "No."

"And do you want to take the risk of an extended stay in Purgatory, with the knowledge that it could affect you in the same way as everyone else, draining away not only your guilt and your darkness, but your fire and your passion, until you were nothing but an empty shell?"

For a moment, Lucifer almost believed He was concerned, that Dad would actually be upset if it turned out that way. But he wasn’t going to let himself be drawn in. "I'm not ready to go back!" he insisted.

"Not yet," Linda said gently. "But I think you will be. Lucifer, you've come so far in just a few short years. You would do anything for the people you love."

"And there it is," he sneered. "That's the price tag, the inescapable noose of my Father's Divine will."

"It's still up to you, son. You don't have to decide right away."

"No, of course not. Because the illusion of free will is almost as good as the real thing, isn't it? But You know I'll have to come crawling back to You in the end."

"I hope that when you do, you won't be crawling. I hope you'll come willingly, and gladly."

"We're a long way off that."

"I know. I can live with that."

"Very well. We'll need to discuss it between ourselves. No eavesdropping. Chloe will call you when we've reached a decision."

"Thank you. And if nothing else, I'm grateful that you took the time to hear me out."

Lucifer nodded. "It's mutual. But that still doesn't mean I forgive you. Now go."

The space where He had been sitting was suddenly empty.

Lucifer fell onto his back and pulled Dan and David on top of him and wept. He was far too full of too many feelings to name any of them. Their worship helped drown some of it out until he felt able to function again.

And then, through the fog, he felt a tiny, wordless prayer, and sat up. "I should go. Rose is getting hungry."


	9. A pile of Spouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back.  
> I've put it up to eleven chapters, as chapter ten grew legs and started running away.  
> Please brace yourself for some (more) hardcore FEELINGS in this one.

"Amenadiel, can you call Maze and get her to bring the kids over?" Linda asked. "I need a word with Lucifer."

"I don't think I'm quite ready for therapy quite yet, Doctor."

"That's okay. That was a lot to process. But it will be at least half an hour before they're here, and I just want to check in."

He groaned. "Can't I just go and curl up somewhere in a pile of spouses?"

"Today I have no objection to you doing both. So long as everyone keeps their clothes on."

"I'll get this lot tidied up," David volunteered. 

Once Lucifer was lying on the bed, with Dan held tightly in his left arm and Chloe cradled carefully in his right, Linda sat at their feet. "How do you feel that went?" she asked.

"Well, we're all still in one piece, so that's a start."

"Yes. I don't think I can overstate how glad I am about that part. Do you feel like you got to say all that you needed to?"

"I think the visual aid helped."

"I'm not going to ask how you're feeling about everything that was said. You're going to need time to figure that out. But I think we should have a proper session tomorrow so we can work through it before we make our decision. In the meantime, keep doing what you're doing."

"We'll look after him," Chloe promised.

*** 

It was a week before Lucifer could even think about the conversation with his Dad without wanting to scream or hit something. He steadfastly avoided the topic, and no one felt it was appropriate to press him on the matter. 

Late one night, he awoke to Rose's cries, and brought her back to bed to feed her. He felt tired but relaxed and the smell of her hair infused him with all kinds of loved up feelings, and he began to wonder.

What if he had got it all wrong? Nothing seemed to be quite like he remembered it. Dad had been so angry, before, but there was little trace of that today. It was like He actually wanted him back. And not just as a trophy, to prove His own goodness. It was almost as though He cared. 

Lucifer didn't know how to deal with that realisation. It made his heart ache terribly, and he couldn't fight it. He crumbled into a tiny sob, and then another, and then Dan stirred beside him, noticed what was going on and sat up and out an arm around him and baby both.

"Hey," He whispered. "Hey, it's okay, I'm here."

Lucifer couldn't cling back, but he leaned his forehead into Dan's and tried to get a grip on his feelings. 

"Don't," Dan said gently, cupping his face. "You've been holding this in too long, you gotta let it out."

"What if it doesn't stop?" Lucifer gasped.

"I know it feels like that, but it will, trust me. I'm here."

"Rose-"

"She's half asleep again already. I'll put her back to bed as soon as she's done."

Lucifer let himself weep quietly, Dan kept holding him. He looked down when he felt Rose let go. She looked so peaceful and content.

"Shall I take her?" Dan offered.

Lucifer sniffed and nodded. When Dan came back, he was curled up all foetal and shaking. Dan crawled in next to him, and pulled his face against his chest. With the sound muffled there, Lucifer let himself get louder. It wasn't long before Chloe appeared in the doorway. She'd been sleeping on her own since she came back from the hospital, as she didn't want a stray elbow knocking her sore belly in the night. She saw what was happening and crawled in behind him, stroking his hair and pressing chaste kisses to his shoulders. He cried for a long time. They both kept whispering reassurances, though sometimes it only made him cry harder, until the flood slowly abated. 

Chloe grabbed a muslin cloth from nightstand and passed it to Dan, who used it to wipe away the tears and snot from Lucifer's face before cleaning up the mess on his chest.

"Ugh," Lucifer groaned. 

"Don't worry about it," Dan said, lying back and pulling him into another embrace. Chloe inched closer, making sure he was still tightly surrounded. 

"Tell us," she prompted.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I kept telling myself that He didn't care. It was easier that way. If He didn't care, then I didn't have to care either. We could abandon each other. There was nothing to lose."

"But something changed your mind?"

"Well, He had to go and prove me wrong, didn't He? Try and fix things, albeit in His own, egotistical way. He made you, His little spy to seek out my weaknesses. He gave you the means to set me free from Hell. And now He's here, talking to me again. I'm not convinced that it means anything. But it might. It makes me want to hope in spite of myself. And that uncertainty is terrifying. I can either cut myself off from Him again, and possibly miss out on a Father who actually cares, or I let Him back in, and risk letting Him destroy me all over again. I don't know what to do!" he cried, sobs overtaking him again.

"That's okay," Dan told him. "You can take as much time as you need to figure it out."

"But that's the thing, I can't. If I don't force myself to make a decision, I'll just keep putting it off, and before I know it, a hundred years will go by, and then a thousand, and I'll have missed it all."

"So- you don't want to miss the opportunity to patch things up?"

He sighed again. "But if I do, the consequences could be… devastating. If I choose to trust Him again, He could betray me. He could take everything and everyone I care about."

"That's true. But that's how trust works," Chloe said. "We've all hurt each other in the past. We've had to take risks. If you want something worthwhile, you have to… make yourself vulnerable."

He scoffed. "Oh, the irony. I just don't know if it's worth it. If it was just me, it would be easier. But I have a family now. I'm surrounded by more love than I've ever known."

Dan smiled. "Even God can't take that from you. Whatever happens, Lucifer, however this goes, we are going to love you forever, no matter what."

"He's right," Chloe agreed. "He can't turn us against you."

"Then maybe… If I know I've got both of you by my side…" 

"Always. David too.”

“Yes. He’s a hard one to shake. Not that I’d want to.”

“How about we give you a time limit?” Dan suggested. “Forty-eight hours, and then you have to say one way or the other.”

Lucifer glanced at the clock. “It’s a slightly awkward hour. Let’s say eight o’clock tomorrow night. I’ll arrange to see Linda in the afternoon.”

Dan and Chloe both propped themselves up with an elbow at the same time, giving him a surprised look. 

“Really?” Dan said. “Just like that?”

Lucifer harrumphed a little. “Look, if I could ask _myself_ the question, it would be a lot easier. But it simply comes down to the fact that I have to decide whether or not I want to trust Him, and dragging it out is not going to help. So. Tomorrow evening.”

Chloe kissed his cheek. “You’re so brave.”

“Well, I haven’t decided yet. I may still tell Him to bugger off and leave me alone.”

She smiled. “You’ve decided. You’re just trying to persuade yourself it’s not a really terrible idea.”

“Shut up. And just so you know, when all this is over, I plan to throw an enormous sex party to cheer myself up.”

“Sounds like an awesome plan,” Dan said, and turned his face so he could kiss his lips. “Need any cheering up right now?”

Lucifer smirked. “Yes, please.”

***

The next morning, he clung to his routine for dear life. Get up, sort out Rose, get beautiful, eat the breakfast Dan made him. Chloe came to keep him company while Dan took Trixie to school. She talked about her plans to return to work the following week, which included shorter hours and light duties.

“Do you have to go back, yet?” he asked.

“Why? Is there something else you need me here for?”

“Possibly.”

“Because if we do this thing, there might be some fallout, and you want me here to pick up the pieces?”

“I know it’s unfair of me to ask, but it’s a rather unusual situation.”

She smiled at him. “I got stabbed in the line of duty. If I say I need another week, they’ll give me another week. Of course I’ll be here for you if you need me.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, my love.” He looked up as the doorbell rang. “Are you expecting anyone?”

“No.”

He got up and opened the door to find David grinning at him. “Minion? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I told them I had a family emergency.”

“I take it they don’t know much about your private life.”

He shrugged. “You’re my family now. Dan texted me earlier and said you might want to talk.”

“Surprisingly intuitive of him. Come in, then.”

“Hey, David,” Chloe said as they came back into the living space. “Excuse the bathrobe. I’m still not completely up to full speed yet.”

“You look comfy. And huggable.”

She put down her coffee mug and opened her arms, and he gave her a wonderful squeeze. “I’m gonna borrow your husband for a bit, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all. I’ll go get washed up and leave you boys to it.”

Lucifer led him into the kitchen and made him an espresso. 

“So, what’s going on?” David asked as he sipped it.

“I’ve given myself until this evening to make a decision about Dad.”

“Ouch. Okay. Where are you right now?”

“With my arse firmly planted on the fence.”

David raised his eyebrows. “Huh. That’s an uncomfortable position. Also, a long way from ‘fuck off, dick.’ Which is kind of where you were before.”

“I do seem to be moving in a direction, don’t I? Have I lost the plot somewhere?”

“You have questions. You want answers that only He can give you.”

“He’s already answered a few of them.”

“But there are a lot more, and not all of them are things you can put into words. You know what it’s like to be a parent now, and it’s changed your perspective.”

“Would you do it? If your dad was still around, and offered you a room in his house, would you take, even if it was just for a visit?”

“I don’t know, are there meals included in this deal?”

“You mean is he still planning to torture you.”

“When I saw my dad, nothing had changed. He was still exactly the same person I remembered, and he still expected me to change for him. So no, I wouldn’t give up who I was to fit in with his ideals. But your Dad’s not asking you to do that, is He?”

“Not now. But then again, He might be trying to lure me in, and then once His hook’s caught in my throat, that’s when He’ll start demanding I do things His way.”

“So you think this is some kind of Trojan horse deal.”

“It might be.”

“Yeah, I guess. But…” he shrugged. 

“You think otherwise.”

“Dude, I had a _lot_ of preconceptions about your Dad. I’m about as cynical as it comes about Him. But even I can see He’s making an effort. And yeah, it could all be part of some elaborate plan, but I don’t understand what he would gain from it.”

“Apart from making me miserable, you mean.”

"Apart from that. But I think He's more self-centred and oblivious than He is deliberately cruel."

"Why are you defending Him?"

"I didn't think I was."

"You think I should let Him meet the children," He frowned, his voice puzzled.

"I think you want to."

"Why?"

"Because it's a chance to rub it in His face how happy you are. And because, in spite of everything, He's still your Dad and nothing you can do can stop you secretly hoping that He'll accept you at last."

"Is that how you felt?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, mine didn't pan out. But you're already a few steps ahead of me. Also," he took a deep breath, "I called my mom earlier this week. We're planning a meeting."

"Oh."

"And maybe I'm projecting a little, or maybe you've just given me the courage to try, but it feels right. Terrifying, but right."

Lucifer smiled. "I'm coming with you."

David's eyebrows shot up. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I won't say anything unless you want me to, but I'll be there. That's my responsibility as your deity," he smirked.

"Shit, I love being a Satanist."

Lucifer stepped closer and lifted his chin. He placed a kiss on his forehead that wasn't entirely chaste. "And I love having you as mine. I've still got a lot of thinking to do, but what you've said is important, and I'm glad you said it."

"You're welcome," David breathed, enjoying the pull of him.

"Daniel will be back soon," Lucifer purred, grazing a teasing thumb over his jawline. "I could make him watch while I reward you."

"Hnngh. I thought you just said you had a lot of thinking to do."

"I'll think much more clearly once I'm sated. We could even get him to record it, so you can show it to your girlfriend afterwards. She'd like that."

"She would."

"You've got the whole day off, after all."

David chuckled. "It's not like you need to do much to tempt me. I'm already yours."

"But the temptation is part of the fun," Lucifer grinned.

David licked his lips flirtatiously. "Well, I'd hate to spoil your fun."

***

They kept the noise to a minimum, desperate not to wake the baby. Dan put on his "kiss the cook" apron and made them all lunch afterwards, which led to plenty of slapping of his bare arse. David ate in his baggy tee-shirt and underwear, while Chloe went back to her fluffy robe and Lucifer pulled on his silky one. When Rose finally woke again, she was very hungry too, so Dan knelt in front of Lucifer and fed him while his arms were full.

Lucifer looked around as he chewed his sandwich, and took a moment to love His life. Why mess with perfection? Why do anything that could rock this beautiful balance that he'd found with his own family?

 _Because this can't last forever,_ a cold voice replied in the back of his mind. He knew it was true. His Father was right, he'd do whatever it took to hold onto all of them. The problem was knowing which path was the best way to do it.

He spent an hour talking to Linda that afternoon, going round and round in circles. There were risks if he said yes, there were risks if he said no. 

"What do you think we should do?" he asked after chasing his own thoughts until he was exhausted and more confused than ever.

"Uh-uh. You know that's not how this works."

"Usually, yes, but we're talking about your son too. You said it had to be a unanimous decision."

"Right now, I'm still your therapist and I can't let my feelings about get in the way of your decision."

"Are you enjoying watching me torture myself?"

"That's not what this is. Come on. Let's figure this out together. You know Chloe and Dan are going to back whatever decision you make."

"I do, but they seem to be leaning towards encouraging me to try. They think it will be good for me. Surprisingly, so does David."

"That's not as surprising as you think. He speaks from experience, having lost someone."

"He's going to meet with his mum too."

Linda nodded. "Do you think your experiences with your Mom could be influencing you?"

He leaned into steeped fingers. "Now there's a thought. She leapt back into my life and caused utter mayhem, broke my heart, tortured you, and then I had to send Her away somewhere nobody could reach Her, and she couldn't destroy anything. Yes, that may be influencing me more than a little."

"You're worried reuniting with your Father could turn out just as badly."

"I just can't shake the feeling that He's planning something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Mum telling me about Chloe was… difficult. But it was also something I could never have predicted. What if there are more of those surprises in store?"

"You were upset about Chloe because you thought it meant her feelings weren't real. Do you doubt that now?"

"No."

"Do you have any doubts about your relationships?"

"No. I'm sure about both of them. And not just them. The others too. But there are so many other things that could go wrong.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Plague of flies. The sky goes dark. We end up fighting again and start an all out celestial war.”

“That… doesn’t sound like something we’d want to happen.”

“I’d rather avoid it if at all possible.”

“So you think you should err on the side of caution.”

“Perhaps.” He huffed and then groaned. “I don’t know. That’s the problem. I should be able to handle myself. Probably _could_ handle myself. But He has this annoying ability to push all my buttons.”

“Like He did last week.”

“Yes, but even then, I didn’t do anything rash. A bit of shouting and intimidating, but no one got hurt.”

“Well, it’s true to say that you’re not the same person you were when you arrived in LA. Living among humans, connecting and experiencing different kinds of emotions has changed you. The same could be said for Amenadiel and Maze. But your Father’s been in Heaven all this time. He hasn’t had that direct experience with humans the way you have, so perhaps He’s also dealing with some kind of cultural barrier. It’s possible He doesn’t even realise how He’s affecting you. He wouldn’t be the first oblivious celestial being I’ve met.”

“I’m going to pretend you’re talking about my brother. But the thing is, He _does_ seem different. I didn’t think it was possible for Him to change, but the look in His eyes when I showed Him my other face… What if He actually cares about me, Doctor?”

“Would it be a good thing if He did?”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. I told myself to give up hoping for that a long time ago.”

“You told yourself. But did you actually get as far as the giving up part?”

He threw his hands up in the air. “Why does everyone seem to think I have some hidden desire to make amends with my Father?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but for us humans it’s instinctual to want to feel love from our parents. To feel like we matter to them.”

“So it’s not just the fact that you’re all scared of going to Heaven without me?”

“Well. I imagine that’s a part of it for all of us. But what He’s offering you doesn’t matter. You can’t accept Him back into your life on the basis of some divine reward scheme. It all comes down to you and Him. Do you keep things separate and safe? Or take a big risk in the hope that He’s a new man?”

“He got me out of Hell. He lifted the banishment. But He also took advantage of my wife while she was at death's door. I just don’t know.”

Linda stood up and went to her desk drawer. She pulled out a mirror and handed it to him. “Ask yourself the question.”

“Are you suggesting I use my power on myself? That’s not going to work.”

“Have you ever tried it?”

“Not exactly. But it doesn’t affect any of my siblings.”

“I think it says something that you were all created with powers that only affect humans before humans were even created, but that’s a discussion for another time.” She straightened her skirt as she sat down again. “I’m not expecting your power to work on yourself. But I know much you value honesty. And maybe, if you’re facing yourself when you think about it, it might help you be honest about what you feel.”

He held the mirror up to his face, and then dropped it again. “I feel ridiculous.”

“Come on. It’s just me.”

“Very well,” he sighed, and looked at his reflection. “Tell me, Lucifer Decker, what do you truly desire from your Father?”

It wasn’t the power. It couldn’t have been. But as he gazed at himself, he realised Chloe was right. He knew what he wanted, he just had to persuade himself to commit to it. 

***

There was still one person he had to consult. He sat down with her at the kitchen table when she got home from school. They'd explained to her what God wanted as soon as Chloe was home from hospital, and she'd taken it all in quietly, knowing that it was very serious. But she'd refused to give an opinion, saying that she trusted Lucifer to decide what was right for him. 

Now they both sat, sipping sugary decaf lattes thoughtfully.

"How do you feel about the idea of meeting my Dad?" he asked her.

"That it should be your decision," she insisted.

"And I'm working on that. But I want to take your feelings into consideration."

She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "It's a scary thought. Meeting God. But I'm a brave girl. It's another thing I wouldn't be able to talk about, outside of our circle, but that includes Maze and Linda and Ella, which is fine. But He was a total bastard to you, and I might get mad at Him. What if I say the wrong thing and mess it all up?"

"Well, Linda told Him that He messed up as a Father, and David swore at Him, and He wasn't put off by either of them."

"Okay. Well, in that case, I think I'm comfortable with it. Ish. I mean, I'm curious. But what if He’s lying, or hiding something? What if He wants to break our family apart?”

“He could still be hiding something, that’s true, but He _can’t_ lie. He’s God, and what He says has a tendency to stick. ‘Let there be light’ and all that. He’s promised not to interfere with my life, and He can’t break that promise.” Even as he said it, he felt some of the paranoia ease.

“Then why are you worried?”

“Because of what comes after this life. I don’t know what that’s going to look like. And it’s not easy to trust HIs intentions. He could still be trying to manipulate me.”

“Look, I know that you'll make sure nothing bad is gonna happen. But I still don't want to do it if it's gonna freak you out. I want you to be happy too."

"Do _you_ think I want this?"

She pondered the question carefully. "I think maybe you do. It's not like you need an excuse not to. If you didn't want it, you'd just say no, but you're considering it, which means you're tempted. You're not the kind of person who does a thing just because it's the right thing to do. So you wouldn't even think about it unless it meant something."

"All valid points."

"The only reason you're not saying yes is because He hurt you before. Maybe that's scary. Maybe it makes you mad, and you want to say no just to punish Him. But something in you must want to say yes, otherwise you wouldn't be asking for my permission."

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"That's what it feels like, yeah."

He nodded. "And do I have your permission?"

"Yes," she smiled.

He drummed his fingers on the table. "Well. I suppose that decides it then. We're all going to meet Grandad."

Trixie stood up, walked around the table and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you, Daddy."


	10. Hey, Grandad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my chapter count keeps going up. I think it stops at 12. I'm almost done, it's just being slow.

Lucifer dressed Rose in a brand new, blue tartan dress, with a matching ribbon keeping her dark curls away from her face. He wanted her to look her absolute best so he could show her off. Trixie had also consulted him about her outfit, and ended up with a pair of plain dark jeans and a tee-shirt that stated her belief in unicorns.

Lucifer wore a midnight blue suit with a black shirt. He knew his Father wouldn't even notice any of their clothes, but it helped him feel better to take pride in his own appearance.

"You look gorgeous," Dan assured him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. It made Lucifer smile in spite of his nerves.

"So do you," he said. Dan wore a short-sleeved cotton shirt, in a kind of greenish-grey. He looked down at his bare arms. "I think I might have to mark these soon. Give you something that will easily prove you as mine. How do you feel about tattoos?"

"I've seen you draw pictures, man. I'm not sure I could pull off a stick figure."

"What about a Devil emoji?"

Dan shook his head and laughed. 

"I could get a proper artist to draw it on, then all I'd have to do is trace it."

"Only if you get properly trained up first. I would hate for you to slip up and give yourself crooked horns."

"Naturally. I wouldn't want to mar the work of art I'm making you're going to become."

"Fuck," Dan's tongue darted out to moisten his lips. "Don't start talking like that when we're about to have company."

Lucifer grinned. "Remind me to book a class."

"Hey, sexy and adorable, stop flirting," Chloe said, walking in on them. She looked a little more dolled up than usual, in black pants and a red blouse.

"Oh, hello Detective," Lucifer purred. "Wearing my colours, are we?"

"Oh," she said, looking down at herself in surprise. "Huh. I guess I am. Maybe I've started self-actualising too."

He placed a hand on her lower back. "You look lovely, darling. Now, which one is which?"

"What?" She leaned past him to grab her special necklace from the jewellery box.

"Sexy and adorable. I'm sexy, and Daniel's adorable, right?"

"Both," she smiled and Dan took the necklace and clasped it in place around her neck. The three stones glinted as they caught the light. "As usual, we're not an either or kind of situation. I always get both. And yes, I'm officially greedy now too."

Her eyes fluttered shut as Dan kissed her neck.

"Hey," she said firmly. "I thought I said stop flirting."

"Sorry, Detective," Dan said meekly.

"Oh, we are so having a party when all this is over," Lucifer moaned.

She stepped over to pick Rose up from the middle of the bed. "Come on husbands. Let's go show off our spawn."

***

Chloe had wanted to meet in a public place, but God had reservations about letting too many people see Him. They compromised with a quiet corner of Griffith Park, under the trees. Amenadiel, Linda and Charlie were already there, and Maze and David were with them. Trixie had brought a ball for Charlie, and they immediately started kicking it back and forth. Rose was asleep in her pram, and Dan rocked her gently back and forth while Lucifer took a seat on the bench next to Linda. He folded his hands in his lap. "So, Doctor, how are you feeling?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Is this a new avoidance tactic? Or are you genuinely in as good a mood as you look?"

"I've got very mixed feelings. I'm trying to focus on the positive ones."

"You and me both. Annoyingly, you seem to be doing better at it than me."

"I've had plenty of practise."

They didn't have to wait long. God stepped out from between the trees, and Trixie caught the ball and Charlie's hand and brought him straight back to their parents.

"Charlie," Amenadiel said gently, squatting down beside him, "this is your Grandfather."

Charlie smiled up shyly. "Hello, Grandfather."

"Hello Charlie," He said back with a nod. "It's a pleasure to meet you. What a bright young lad you are. I can see you're going to be-"

"Woah-woah-woah!" Amenadiel stood suddenly, raising a hand. The other rested protectively on Charlie's shoulder. "No blessings, remember? No prophecies, no predictions. Don't say anything that might influence his future."

"Does that mean I can't pay him any compliments?"

"Just think carefully about how You phrase things."

"Very well. Charlie, I do hope that we'll get along. I look forward to learning more about you." He looked back up at Amenadiel. "It seems fitting that My firstborn was the first to sire a child. You've done well, son."

"Thank you, Father."

"And you must be Trixie."

Trixie folded her arms across her chest. "Devil-Dad told me You can't lie."

He glanced at Lucifer, clearly amused by the name. "It's an interesting way of describing it, but not inaccurate. I take it you have something to ask Me."

Her head moved sharply up and down, a gesture reminiscent of Maze. "Why were you so mean to him?"

"Ouch. Okay. Well, you see, you're a very lucky girl. Your human parents have been teaching you all kinds of things since you were very small. How to handle life, and emotions, and how to see things from someone else's point of view. They learned it from their parents, who learned it from theirs, and so on all the way back to Eve, each generation improving on the last. I never had anyone to teach me, I had to make it all up as I went along, and I didn't always get it right."

"So you're admitting You're fallible?"

"I don't know if I'd go that far. But if I was faced with the same situation again, I wouldn't respond in the same way. I've had to make some very difficult decisions. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made to protect the ones we love."

"Is that why You sent him away? To protect people?"

"I was trying to avoid a war."

"So if Lucifer promises he won't start any more wars, can You promise You won't hurt him anymore?"

"If only it were that simple. But I will promise you this. If you ever tell me that you think I'm behaving unkindly towards him, I will stop and listen and consider your words."

"Okay. It's a good start. I had to help him learn how to do the parenting thing too, You know."

"Well, from what I can see, you've done an excellent job."

She offered him a half-smile. "Thanks. You want to meet my baby sister?"

"Very much." 

Lucifer stood up and carefully lifted Rose out of the pram. He cradled her in his arms so that his Dad could see her face.

God slowly stepped closer, taking extra care not to startle anyone. "Wow," He whispered. "She's beautiful. But then she would be. You always did like pretty things."

"She's not a thing, Dad. She's my daughter."

"Well, that's evident. She reminds me of you, when you were new."

"How so?" Lucifer asked, curious.

"Her soul, of course. It's positively gleaming."

Dan swallowed. "You can see souls?"

"Don't panic, my dear boy. I'm not looking too closely. But Rose here, well. She's very hard to miss."

Rose stirred and whined, turning towards Lucifer and grabbing at his shirt.

"One moment," he said, sitting back on the bench and rearranging his waistcoat. "She just likes a top-up when she wakes up from her nap."

"You're feeding her yourself?"

"Naturally. She desires nourishment. What else would I do?"

"Would it be all right if I watched?"

"Why?"

"I want to see you do what you do best.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. Much as he was loath to give in to his Dad's wishes, it would also be a wonderful way to show just how much better he was at the parenting thing. “Very well,” he agreed, and offered Rose what she wanted through the slit in his shirt. 

"I'm just gonna… excuse me," Linda said, moving out the way. She rummaged in her back and found a pot of fruit that she gave to Charlie. 

God quickly filled her seat. 

Lucifer was very aware of the eyes on him at first, an outsider intruding on such an intimate moment. But he stroked her hair and then her cheek, relishing the softness of her skin and the contentment that radiated from her. She caught his finger and gripped it tightly as she nursed. Slowly, the world narrowed down until the only thing that mattered was providing for his daughter. 

She heaved a sigh and opened her eyes to look at him. Such striking blue eyes, with more spark behind them than could be expected of a child her age. Lucifer crooked his finger to gently tickle under her chin, and she laughed and let go of the nipple. He grabbed a muslin square from his satchel, dried her mouth and his chest, and then put the cloth over his shoulder so he could burp her. She had other ideas though, and pushed with her arms and stretched her legs until he was holding her up in a semblance of standing. She stamped and bounced and waved her hands towards his smiling face. He leaned her in closer until she could grab it. Her laughter was infectious. 

"You've done a good job with her, son."

"I-" Lucifer began, suddenly frozen by confusion. "Thank you."

"It's good to see you happy. I don't think I've seen you quite like this before."

"I never was, in Heaven. There was always something missing."

"It's because of your gift. Desire. Heaven is a place of contentment, but such a place leaves no room for dreams. You needed to find an empty space to fill."

Lucifer opened his mouth but Chloe held up a hand. "Don't! I really don't need to hear you making that kind of joke in front of your Dad."

"Fair point.”

“May I hold her?” He asked. “I’ve never held a baby before.”

Lucifer pulled her closer protectively. “Another time, perhaps. Still don’t trust You yet.”

God nodded.

“Also, can I just say for the record that Your designs for pregnancy are terrible. It’s a wonder anybody does it at all.”

“I had to balance it out. If having babies was easy, the world would have been overrun in two centuries. It’s bad enough as it is.”

Charlie wandered over and held out a piece of fruit. “Are you hungry, Grandfather? I saved you an apple slice.”

He smiled and opened His hand to receive the offering. “That’s very thoughtful of you, Charlie. Thank you.”

The child watched in fascination as the apple slowly disappeared in front of his eyes. “Wow! You can do magic! Just like Daddy!”

“Oh? What kind of magic does your daddy do?”

“He can make things vanish and come back again. It’s awesome.”

“Amenadiel, are you using your powers to entertain your son?”

“Only on special occasions. Mostly it’s just ‘Two Little Dickie Birds.’”

Dan shuddered. Chloe tucked her arm around his waist, and he relaxed. 

“Hey, Grandad,” Trixie called, noticing something was up, “wanna play ball with us?”

“Wonderful idea! Yes, please. How does one play?”

She took Charlie and they found a space, explaining as they went.

Lucifer looked over at Maze and David. “You two are remarkably quiet.”

Maze shrugged. “Well so far, He’s behaving Himself. I was ready to kick his ass over the watching thing if you wanted, but you seemed okay with it.”

“That’s because he’s a total exhibitionist,” David smirked.

"I don't deny it," Lucifer said. 

"Are you doing okay, Lord Satan?"

He sighed. "Still on edge, but that's all. He's being nice, and it makes me suspicious."

"Oh, He's totally planning something," Maze agreed. "He's just waiting to dish it out. He wants to spend some time with the kids before He drops it on you."

"That sounds ominous."

They watched Amenadiel join in the game, with such a proud look on his face. God seemed to be enjoying Himself, and making quite a show of misunderstanding how it was played. He would purposefully miss an easy catch, and then somehow pluck the ball out of the air when it went too wide. Charlie found his antics hilarious, and Trixie seemed to be relaxing. After a while, Rose realised she wasn’t currently the centre of attention and startling babbling loudly.

“What’s up with her this time?” Maze asked.

Lucifer looked at his daughter’s face, and she made a noise. “She wants her goat.”

“Wait, did you just Question the baby?” David asked.

“Sort of. We seem to be able to communicate with each other without words, which the Detective assures me will save a lot of trouble as she gets older. I don’t know if it’s a permanent feature, or if it’s just until she learns to express herself in other ways, but time will tell. Yes, my little parasite, we’re getting it now.”

David laughed. Lucifer went back and retrieved the desired toy from the buggy, and then went to talk to Linda. “How does it feel now?” he asked her quietly.

“Are you gonna hate me if I say I think He’s good with kids?”

“No. Besides, I was never really a child.”

“You weren’t small, but you still had to learn stuff. You deserved better parents.” 

“I got what I got. I only hope I can do a better job for Rose and Trixie.”

“You already are. I know neither of us were sure about this, but seeing them all together like that, I think we made the right decision. It might not be easy for us, but it’s good for them.”

“Right.” He shifted Rose in his arms as she started wriggling. 

"I still can't believe this gorgeous girl came out of you. You've given her so much already, and I know you'll always be there for her."

"Yes, but I understand it a little better now. I know Trixie loves her, but could you imagine how hard it would be if they fought? Not like sisters fight, but like warriors. I don't know what I'd do. And Dad… well everything was so new. Maybe He just didn't know better."

"Even so, He could have done something before now. Reached out in some way."

"I get the impression He thought I didn't want that. And honestly, I can see how He got the idea."

"Lucifer Decker, am I hearing this right? You're saying your Father isn't entirely at fault for everything?"

"I can't stay mad at Him forever, Doctor. Forever is a lot longer than you think it is. And whatever else He's done, He gave me Chloe, and He may not have realised, but that's the best thing He could have done."

"Does that mean you're going to forgive Him?"

"Not yet. Baby steps."

"Baby steps," she agreed.

Rose wriggled again, clearly feeling the need to stretch her muscles, and dropped her goat in the process. Linda picked it up quickly, but it was covered in dust from the path. She tried to clean it off, but it had somehow managed to get the dirt right into the fur, and Rose started complaining that she had to wait for it.

"You'll have it in a moment, love," Lucifer assured her, "but it's messy and Auntie Linda needs to clean it or else you'll be chewing whatever's been left on the path which would do you no good at all."

Rose disagreed quite vocally.

"Are there wipes in your bag?" Linda asked. 

"Yes, main pocket," Lucifer said over the noise. He followed her over, bouncing the baby and struggling to prevent her from trying to leap out of his arms after her beloved toy. 

Of course everyone was drawn by her cries and came to see what the matter was. "She wants her toy, but it's filthy, and she can't have it back until it's clean," he explained.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but the wipes have just made it worse, this thing might have to go in the wash," Linda said. 

"May I?" said a strangely calm voice. They all turned to see God holding out a hand.

"One," Lucifer said, clearly under strain, "You can't hold her one-handed, and two, I wasn't handing her over before and I'm most certainly not handing her over when she's like this."

"Not Rose, the toy. I mean, if you don't mind a minor miracle…"

There was a tense pause, broken by a wail. 

"Very well," Lucifer relented. "Just promise me you won't bless it."

"I won't." His Father took the goat, ran a hand over it, and it was good as new. "Here you are, Rose," He said gently as He handed it back. She grabbed it from Him and put it straight in the general direction of her mouth and went quiet. There were several sighs of relief.

Lucifer stared at his Dad. "Thank you," he said grudgingly.

"You're welcome, son."

"Daniel, would you take the Antichrist? I need a word with my Father."

"Sure. Come here, baby girl," Dan said, and she went willingly.

Lucifer began walking. "David? With me."

"Yes, Beelzebub, sir," David replied dryly and rushed to his side.

God smiled to Himself and followed.


	11. It was the white suit that did it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Dad have a chat.

They wandered quietly among the trees for a few minutes, not too far from the children but far enough that they wouldn't be heard. David walked at Lucifer's right hand, an ever loyal servant, and God strolled on the other side. 

"Why are You here, Dad?"

"I told you. I want to make amends, and get to know My grandchildren."

"Yes, but why?"

He stared up at the sky thoughtfully. "It was the white suit that did it."

"What?"

"I saw you. When you came to earth. You hadn't worn white in such a long time."

"It's difficult in Hell, the ash gets everywhere. White doesn't stay white."

"Is that why? Anyway, you came to earth, and you wore that suit, and you looked so beautiful. It reminded me of how bright you used to be. And you looked happier than I'd seen you in a long time. It made me think you might not be completely lost after all."

Lucifer scoffed. "That's because I bought that suit for an epic party. I binged on obscene amounts of drugs and was planning on shagging as many people as possible until my brother arrived to drag me back."

"Trust me, I stopped looking when you started taking it off."

"Thank Heavens for that."

Dad chuckled ever so softly, like He was afraid of breaking something.

"So. I saw you, and realised I couldn't keep avoiding you forever. I had to do something. So I sent Amenadiel to Penelope Decker."

"Why her? There must have been plenty of other couples you could have blessed."

He sighed. "The first couple I considered were a faithful pair- always did church on Sundays, helped out with the local community, gave what they could to charity. But I needed someone who would help me understand you. If you met a child from that family, you would have sent them packing before they arrived. So I kept looking. Penelope Decker… well, she was something else. The kind of lady who lives her life as brightly as she can. She reminded me of you. And John had some of your other attributes. His honesty, and sense of justice. I thought that a child brought up in that environment might have more in common with you."

"How much of Chloe is Your doing?"

"I opened her mother's womb, as they used to say. I granted her immunity to your powers, so she could see the real you. The rest, I just left to genetics."

"Did You even plan for her to be a woman?"

"That was luck of the draw. I don't suppose it mattered to you though."

"Not in the slightest. Although it might have been easier to seduce him from the start."

"I knew you'd try. I was proud of her when you didn't succeed. But then she fell in love with you anyway."

"She told me that wasn't part of the original plan."

"No, that's something you earned all on your own."

"Good. Choice is important to me."

"I understand that now." He tucked his hands into His pockets. "I know I haven't handled things well. That whole business with your Mother, and Uriel."

"He didn't give me any other choice. I had to stop him, Dad."

He nodded. "I understand that too. But the grief was hard. It could have been a lot worse. And then your Mother gone…"

"You'd already sent Her to Hell."

"Yes. She was hurting a lot of people. She didn't leave me with much choice either. But as long as She was there, there was always a chance She could come back."

"But then She escaped. Did you really expect me to drag Her back down there?"

"Not exactly."

"It was a fairly cryptic message."

"I think the essence of it was, 'Oh bloody Hell, this is gonna be an awful mess, please do something.' I knew if I stepped in Myself at that point, She'd start a fight that would have ended everything. I didn't have a plan. You did an amazing job of containing Her, and your solution, while it pained me to let Her go, was the right one."

"I didn't want Her to go either." 

God looked up at the clouds. "Sometimes, I wonder, if She'd had more time, would She have been able to change?"

"Perhaps. But it would have been a long journey. I thought She was making progress, but then what She did to Doctor Linda…"

"She liked your husband though."

"Don't remind me."

"He brought out a softness in Her. Quietened her rage. I'm glad She had something that made Her happy before She went."

"You're not jealous?"

He smiled. "Of Dan? Please. What he gave Her doesn't even compare. Besides, he's yours now, and I think you might have words to say if I tried to get My vengeance on."

"A lot more than words. You think I was rebellious before."

"Don't worry. It's not going to be an issue."

"He's mine and You promised not to interfere with my family," Lucifer insisted.

"And I intend to keep that promise. But I don't want you to have to lose them like I lost your Mother."

Lucifer stopped in his tracks. "I can't just saunter back into Heaven like nothing's happened, Dad. Even a short visit would be… uncomfortable. The chances of me making a home there-"

God turned to face him. "I know. The door is still open. But after our last talk, I've had some time to think, and I realised there was one option left." He pulled a large golden key out of His pocket. 

Lucifer frowned in suspicion. “What exactly are you offering me?”

“Eden.”

He hesitated. “But Eden was destroyed. No one has seen it for millenia.”

“Not destroyed, just hidden. Shifted, tucked in the layers between realms. It borders on Earth, but it also borders on Heaven.”

“And You’re granting me access?”

“I’m giving you the keys. It’s yours, if you want it.”

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch. It’s probably best to steer clear of the Tree of Life, but apart from that, it’s yours to do with as you please. You can bring as many of your friends as you want. They’ll be able to pass in and out of Heaven as they wish, to see their loved ones.”

“You must want _something_ in return.”

“Yes. I want to be given another chance.”

“And what if that doesn’t work? What if we start disagreeing again?”

“We keep trying. Perhaps ask Linda for some advice, she seems to know a lot about these things.”

Lucifer scoffed at that. “She’d probably give it, too. But seriously, Eden?”

“Yes. You were happy there, too, if I recall.”

He turned to David. “What do you think?”

David twitched. For a while there, he’d felt like he’d turned invisible, which he deemed a good thing in present company. To be suddenly drawn back into a conversation of such cosmic proportions was disorienting. “Fuck. Take it.”

“Why?”

“You asked if I’d go back to my dad’s house, and the answer was no. But this is more like the keys to the beach house. You’ll have your own space. You can still be you, keep all your people, and only see Himself when you want to.”

“So you trust Him to stick to that arrangement?”

“Not at all. But of all the possible options, it’s the one that holds the least risk. Also, I kinda love the idea of putting Satan in charge of Eden. There’s a kind of poetry to it.”

He looked at the key in his Father’s hand. “Have You mentioned this plan to anyone else?”

“Not yet. If you said no, I wanted to keep it hidden.”

“I’m sure some of them won’t be happy. Prodigal Son and all that.”

“Very much so. But like the story, everything I have is theirs. They all belong in the Silver City. You’ve earned this, son. I’m proud of who you’ve become.”

Lucifer heaved a deep breath, and reached for the key. “This still doesn’t mean I forgive You,” he said.

"I know," God smiled. 

Lucifer took the key. “So. Eden is mine.”

David laughed. “Unholy fuck, Eve is gonna lose her shit!” 

“Oh, she really, really is.”

God regarded David approvingly. “He's got quite the colourful vernacular, hasn't he?”

“I find him rather charming.”

“Make sure you bring him with you. I’d hate to see such a bright spark end up in the other place.”

“Don’t worry. He’s staying where I can keep an eye on him. Maze will be pleased she'll get to keep playing with him, too." He put the key in his inner jacket pocket. "We should be getting back. You came to see the children, after all."

"I came to see all of you."

"I feel like this should be a hugging moment," David said.

"I don't think Dad does hugs," Lucifer said, his eyes lowered.

"Not usually, no. But then again, Prodigal Son and all that."

Their eyes met, and Lucifer felt something clench inside him. "Not yet," he said quietly. "I'm not there yet."

"What else do you need?"

"Time. An adjustment period. This is all very sudden, for me."

"Does that mean I can see you again?"

"I think so. Maybe, after a while. But not too long. Rose is growing quickly."

"I'd like that," God said, and they smiled at each other, before turning away to start walking.

"Random question," David said, breaking the silence. "If Eden is partly on earth, does that mean we can get cell reception?"

"Even if you could, there would be nowhere to charge your phone," Lucifer pointed out.

"Shit. We've just signed up for some eternal camping trip, haven't we?"

"It will be possible to bring things with you," God assured him. "I know you've all become accustomed to certain comforts. And I'm happy to help you get set up with a few miracles, if that's what you need."

"Can we visit? Like, before we die?"

"Patience, dear minion. Let's live one life at a time. If you want to know more, you could always ask Eve."

"I think I will."

They made their way back to the others. It looked like Charlie had persuaded Maze and David to join in his game of catch. When Chloe saw Lucifer she came straight up to him and took his hand. "Everything good?"

"Yes. Very good, actually. Dad gave me a present, and I think you'll rather like it. But I'll tell you about that later.”

“I’m intrigued.”

Dan was cross-legged on grass, with Rose in his lap, sitting almost independently. She was shaking a noisy toy quite happily.

“Go on, Dad,” Lucifer said. “I can see You’re itching to play with her.”

“She’s just so adorable,” He grinned.

“You can touch her, if You’re careful, but no holding.”

“Whatever feels right for you, son.” He dropped down in front of Dan, and smiled at His granddaughter, offering her a finger.

Dan felt a rising sense of panic. Dealing with his Father-in-law one on one was quite a different situation to what he’d experienced so far. He hoped Lucifer would come and join them, but one look over told him that his husband was now emotionally wrung out and needed a break. So of course he would support him in every way he could, even if that meant keeping God entertained. Luckily, Rose seemed to be in the mood to help too. She lifted her rattle- a kind of springy plastic ball full of holes that made it easy to grip, with a bell inside, and waved it in her Grandfather’s face.

“Wow,” He said soothingly, “that’s quite a thing, isn’t it? What do you call one of those?"

Rose made a few vowel sounds.

"It's just a rattle ball, but she thinks it's brilliant," Dan said. "It's one of a few things she can easily hold without dropping it."

"She takes pleasure in simple things."

"They seem simple to us, but it's more than that for her. She's starting to make sense of the world, and gaining control of her own body, and that's exciting."

God smiled. "I understand it well."

"Of course You do. You designed it that way, right?"

"More or less. Try not to think about it too closely. It can do strange things to your mind, being this close to your Creator."

"Did You design it that way too?"

"That was more of a by-product of how other things fitted together. But that's not what you want to talk about, is it?"

"No, I guess not."

"What's on your mind?"

"How is this going to work? I mean, I kind of managed to get my head around the idea of bringing up my kids with the Devil, but that's Lucifer, and I know him. How do I explain to her who her Grandad is?"

"I don't know. I imagine you work through it as best you can. Make sure she knows that not many of the stories about either of us are accurate. Stay close to Amendiel and his family, and help each other. I gave humans a measure of autonomy from the start, and I have no plans to start interfering now. Plus, I promised Lucifer that as far as the children are concerned, I'd be guided by you."

"Huh. Not the answer I was expecting."

"I'm getting better at surprising people lately."

"I've always known it was going to be complicated, but it's Lucifer. I can't imagine life without him, now."

"You love him a lot, don't you?"

"So much. I don't think I could put into words how much he means to me. And the weird thing is, the more I love him, the more I love everyone else too. Chloe, our daughters, our friends."

"Love isn't a limited resource. It grows and grows the more you feed it."

"And if you don't feed it?"

"It atrophies."

Dan nodded. "Which was what happened to Lucifer. It hurts my heart to think of him like that."

"Mine too. But I don't think turning back time to change it all is the right solution either."

"Because that's also a thing You could do."

God shrugged. "It wouldn't be easy, but it's possible. But then I'd be taking all the good away with the bad."

"He found Chloe. He remembered how to love again."

"Yes. And that love grew, and spread to you, and your daughters and friends. He's happier now than he's ever been. Thank you for giving him that."

"Thank You, for coming back for him. And thank You for Chloe too. Everything that's good about my life, I have because of her."

"She may be a miracle, but she surpassed all expectations."

"And now we have this little miracle too," he bent and kissed Rose.

"I don't think you need to worry. Your family is truly marvellous, and you're resourceful enough to face all kinds of challenges."

Rose gurgled her agreement. Her Grandfather laughed and reached to tickle her tummy. She blew a raspberry at Him, which only made Him laugh more, so she did it again.

"Oh great," Dan sighed. "She's discovered that trick. That's all we're getting now for the next two months."

She waved her ball and giggled and made as many silly noises as she could. Trixie and Charlie came to see what was going on, and the other adults gathered around behind them. Charlie also thought it was hilarious, and started dancing around blowing raspberries too.

"And there we have it, ladies and gentlemen," Lucifer said proudly, "the children of angels, and their contribution to the world."


	12. The key to Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and family take a holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and following this entire series! It's been a wonderful thing for me, and all the kudos and comments and everything you've done to show your appreciation are treasures that have meant so much to me. You are all brilliant.  
> Thank you FluffyGlitterPantsDragon for staying with me through all of this madness and putting up with all my unusual kinks. Your support makes all the difference.  
> This is it folks. (At least, until the next time my muse gets horny and tells me she misses David.)

Once they were all back home, and Lucifer had Rose settled for a late afternoon nap, everyone gathered in the living room for a debriefing.

They all spent a few moments looking at each other in silence, letting normality slowly reassert itself. 

"So," Linda said at last, "am I right in thinking that all went better than we feared it might?"

There were nods and murmurs of agreement, all silenced as Lucifer dropped the key on the coffee table with a loud clatter.

David grinned and tried to hide it by rubbing at his face. 

Amenadiel leaned in for a closer look. He felt a strange tingle at the power emanating from it. "Luci? What is this?"

"A gift from dear old Dad. The key to Eden."

"What?" His eyebrows pulled together and upwards all at once. "How?"

"Apparently, Dad tucked the garden away tighter than a drag queen's testicles. But now He's decided that it's been hiding long enough, and would be a good place for me to retire."

Chloe turned to Lucifer. "Is this a good thing?"

He tilted his head to one side, not quite yes, not quite no. "It has potential. Regardless, I decided to accept.”

“What does it mean?”

“It means, light of my life, that we don’t have to worry about Purgatory. We can all go camping. Or I can get Dad to make us an apartment or two. Trixie and Rose can have their own places if they like.”

“So like, our own little paradise?” Dan smiled, liking the idea.

“Yes. But not cut off from actual Heaven, so you can visit without having to stay.”

“I could see my dad again?” Chloe said, pressing a hand over her mouth.

“Yes.” Lucifer looked at Dan. “And Charlotte.”

“That would be…” he couldn’t finish the sentence except with a sigh.

“I know love.”

“So where’s the downside to this?”

“I’ll be indebted to my Father. It’s uncomfortable, but obviously worth it.”

“I don’t think so,” David said carefully.

“You think it’s not worth it?”

“No, I mean, I don’t think you’ll be indebted. He said you earned it. Which means no further payment is necessary.”

Lucifer picked up the key again and stared at it. “He wanted another chance.”

"Which you were giving Him anyway."

They stared at each other for a minute, neither of them dropping their gaze. 

It was Trixie who broke the silence. "Look, Dad, if you want to have a relationship with your Father, you have to stop keeping score. It's not the kind of deal you can pay back. You just have to accept the fact that He's going to keep doing everything that He can to make up for the time He wasn't there, and that maybe He can start being an awesome Dad again."

Lucifer glanced from Trixie to Dan and back again. 

"Hey, don't look at me," Dan said. "I'm hardly comparable."

"She's right though. When you first moved back in, you couldn't do enough to make her happy. You still do. If, Heaven forfend, I ever messed things up with her or Rose, I'd do anything to make it right. I've always wanted to see Dad come crawling back, and now it's happening, and I was almost too stubborn to see it. He's given me the key to bloody Eden! I'm going to take it, and make full use of it, and see what else I can get into the bargain."

"That's not exactly what I meant," Trixie countered, but Linda waved a hand at her.

"Oh don't worry, he does that all the time. It usually seems to work out in the long run."

Lucifer held the key up again, looking at it with new interest. "David, do you still want to take a holiday?"

***

Lucifer awoke as the airbed shifted under him. He was going to have to secure better sleeping arrangements before they made their permanent home here. For now, it made an excellent vacation spot, even though Chloe and Dan insisted on camping properly, with a large tent and a gas hob and drinks from plastic cups.

He peered out of his sleeping bag to see Rose standing at the foot what passed for his bed. She was still clutching her goat under her chin, but after four years the poor creature was looking a little worse for wear, its beard matted and its cost no longer gleaming. Rose's hair was a mad tumble of curls about her shoulders.

"What's up, AC?" he asked, bleary eyed but still getting that warm glow every time he saw her.

"Is it morning yet?" she asked.

"Well, it's starting to get light, but I don't hear any birds yet. And I think Mummy and Daddy-Dan are going to need a bit more rest. They're only human."

Dan was sprawled with his sleeping bag unzipped and an arm and half a leg dangling off the edge of the airbed. Chloe was on Lucifer's other side, curled up where he'd been spooning her on the night. He wiggled backwards to make room and held up an arm, and Rose dropped to her knees and crawled in between them. Lucifer hugged her to his chest and inhaled the fragrance of her hair. Her scent still filled him with comfort, even now.

"Can we go flying later, Daddy?"

"I expect so. It's good for you to get as much aerial experience as you can; it all helps for when you get your wings."

"I can't wait to get my wings. Charlie says we might not even have them because we're part human, but I just know we are."

"Well, Charlie was born in the usual manner of humans. He had a human mother and we don't know how much of angelic side his father passed on. You on the other hand, are made of a bit of human, a bit of miracle, and a bit of me. And you grew inside me too, which means you're made of celestial biology."

Rose giggled. "Now you're just talking silly."

"You're probably right. But you're a very special girl, Rose, and if you believe that you should have wings, then I'm sure that's exactly what you'll get."

"I hope they're white, just like yours."

"Me too. That would suit you."

"Or maybe something more colourful though. I like blue. And yellow."

"When Trixie wakes up, you could ask her to draw some pictures for you, so you could see what different combinations could look like."

"Yes! She's so good at drawing."

The bed shifted under them again as Dan rolled over. "What are you two chattering about?" he mumbled.

"Wings!" Rose said excitedly. "Daddy's going to take me flying again today."

"Wow. Well have fun."

"Sure you don't want to come with us, love?" Lucifer asked.

"Positive. Once was enough for me. You're lucky I didn't pass out."

"I wasn't lucky, I looked after you, just like I always do."

Dan hummed his approval and kissed Lucifer's shoulders. Chloe stirred and turned towards them. "Are we up?"

"Almost," Lucifer said. "Snuggles first."

They all curled up together and listened to the dawn chorus. Eventually, Dan got up and put the kettle on for coffee. It was instant, but it was three times the price of regular instant, and Lucifer deemed it passable.

Dan still wasn't exactly clear on how they got everything they wanted here. They put it all in a big pile at home, and left it there while Lucifer bundled them all into Chloe's car and started driving. At some point they must have left California, and possibly earth, but he couldn't say for sure exactly when that was. When the road ran out, their pile of belongings was there waiting for them.

The whistle of the boiling kettle was enough to rouse Trixie from her single occupancy tent next door, and she joined them for coffee. Lucifer tempted the rest of the party out of bed with the smell of bacon. They heard Charlie first, followed by Linda and Amenadiel, but it was Ella and Eve who appeared first, hand in hand, at the open porch of the Deckers' enormous tent. Maze and David joined them next, and Lucifer kept adding more bacon to the pan until everyone was gathered on their various chairs and eating happily. 

They sat for a while after they'd breakfasted, planning out the day and enjoying the sheer peacefulness of the garden. Eden was more like a vast nature reserve than an actual garden- there were forests and streams, hills and meadows. There were a few places they'd visited in previous years, but Eve remembered a particular waterfall that they still hadn't found, and so it was agreed that today would be the day to search for it.

She described it as best as she could, but it was such a long time ago the memory was fuzzy. Lucifer pointed out that he could take Rose up and they could scout out the area from above to see what they could find. Amenadiel said he could check in the opposite direction and they could let each other know if either of them found anything promising.

Rose squealed in delight as they soared over the forest. He tied her securely to his chest using a modified baby sling, as well as holding her with both arms. Gravity still tugged at her arms and legs to begin with, but once they were moving through the air she forgot about her human attributes and floated with him. It wasn't as if the wings themselves were large or strong enough to lift the weight of his body anyway; the physics involved were celestial and belief was a more important factor than science.

Or perhaps faith. 

Lucifer wasn't paying too much attention to the landscape below, distracted by his own thoughts, so he startled when Rose suddenly shouted out and pointed. "There! I see the water sparkles!"

He flapped and hovered, looking below. She had a good eye- there was barely more than a glimmer between the trees that had grown up around it, but the stream was there. He circled a few times, descending, and brought them so close that a flap of his wings splashed the water around them. Rose laughed in delight, and he slowly ascended again, following the small river upstream. He could hear the waterfall, and then the trees opened and another glimmer indicated a body of water. A closer look assured them it was the right place, and Lucifer noted the location and the distance and headed back.

The waterfall was quite a walk from their campsite, so they packed some food and blankets in case they decided to stay overnight and began their hike. 

"You know none of this is necessary," Eve laughed at them, waving at their backpacks. Her hands were empty and she wore nothing more than a strappy sun-dress. "Eden can provide everything you need if you let it."

"I like my modern comforts," Lucifer said. "I'm hardly going to get tired, and it's not as if I can get blisters or anything."

"I guess not. But I need to spend at least one night under the stars."

"If you had your way, we wouldn't have brought anything with us at all," Ella pointed out. "Not even clothes."

"It's Eden, sweetie," Eve teased, leaning into her. "Remember all those beautiful portraits of me, with nothing but strategically placed leaves?"

"You mean like the one on my bedroom wall?" Ella grinned.

"I hadn't noticed," Eve said coyly. "I'm usually far too busy in your bedroom to look at anything but you."

"Ugh," Maze moaned. "Could you two be any more sickening?"

"Hey, you can't complain," David said, elbowing her in the waist. "You've got a picture of us on your lockscreen."

"We've been officially dating for years, these two refuse to admit how adorable they are together and keep pretending it's all casual. It's like the Deckers all over again. Except with more-"

"Maze," Chloe warned, with a meaningful glance at the children.

"I was gonna say boobs, but that too."

"Anyway," Ella said, "maybe, if you want, we can do a naked, naturist holiday another time."

Lucifer grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"You would," Linda laughed. "Count me out though. I much prefer a layer or two between me and the big wild world. Or other world, in this case."

"We'll keep being the boring aunt and uncle who look after the kids while you all play," Amenadiel said, but there was a fondness in his voice that suggested he was perfectly happy with this situation.

They started their trek through the woods and stopped for a picnic lunch when they reached the stream. Eve dipped her hands in the water to drink, and proclaimed it was just as fresh and pure as she remembered. "I always forget how good it feels being back here," she said. "The sounds, the smells, everything just makes me feel alive."

Ella smiled at her as she spun around with arms wide. She stopped, yelped in excitement and ran into the trees. When she came back, she was holding a huge, rosy apple. She offered it to Ella with a sultry grin. 

"Um, isn't that Lucifer's job?"

Eve just wiggled closer. "Don't worry, it's just an apple. No knowledge, no curses, just sweet, delicious fruit."

"It means something, though, doesn't it?"

"It means I'm starting over. Back at the beginning, offering fruit, only this time, it's with someone who actually cares about me."

Ella looked up at her and bit into the fruit.

***

The stream bent around a corner, and then opened up into a clearing. The waterfall reached twice as high as Lucifer’s head, and wider than his outstretched arms. It was more like a series of smaller waterfalls than one large one, all seeming to play together like giggling children as they cascaded downwards into a wide, deep pool. 

“Can I go for a swim, Daddy?” Rose asked excitedly.

“Why do you think we've all got our bathers on under our clothes?” he replied.

She started trying to struggle out of her dress but wasn’t having much luck so Trixie came to her rescue. Dan was already blowing up a pair of armbands, and Rose ran over to him to get them on. By the time she was ready, Lucifer and Eve were already in the pool. Everyone else followed, some more speedily than others, and they were soon all splashing about and having tremendous fun.

Charlie was clearly buzzing, caught up in the feedback from everyone else's enjoyment. Feeling more adventurous, and following Maze's example, he started climbing out the water, up onto a higher rock, and leaping back in with an enormous splash. It worked well for a while, but over time the rocks became slippery. As he rushed up to his jumping off point, his foot slid and he fell. He struggled back up to a sitting position, pressing his lips together and trying to be brave, but at the sight of blood pouring out his knee he started first to whimper and then to cry.

Amenadiel was by his side in a literal instant, gathering him in his arms and wrapping his wings around protectively. The wound didn't look too severe, but Charlie was clearly frightened. He didn't get hurt easily or often, so he wasn't as used to the feeling as other children his age. Linda was a little slower to get there, and she pushed one wing aside to get a better look and cursed herself for not thinking to bring any bandages.

Rose wandered over. "Can I see?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, it's just a cut," Linda told her.

"Please," she said, with a note of pain in her voice. "I can help."

For some reason she couldn't explain, Linda believed her. She let Rose get closer and the child put her hand over Charlie's knee. When she pulled it away, the wound was gone, along with the blood. Charlie stopped crying, his whole body relaxing again.

Amenadiel checked him over and then looked back at Rose. "What did you do?"

"I made things better. It's what I do."

"Have you done this before?"

"Not exactly," she said thoughtfully. "Sometimes when Trixie's sad I can help her cheer up, or make her tummy aches go away. And when Mommy is getting worried about work, I help her relax so she can think right."

The family, who had all gone quiet with concern when Charlie fell, were now staring at their daughter, dumbfounded. 

"She's right," Chloe said softly. "I always thought I just felt better because she gave such brilliant cuddles, but… it's more than that, isn't it?"

"It makes sense," Lucifer agreed. "As soon as I saw her, I… well, I knew everything was going to be okay. I thought it was just parental instinct."

Dan pushed himself out of the pool, and squatted down, beckoning Rose over. "Come here, AC." Her feet tapped in the wet stone and she took his hand.

"Am I in trouble, Daddy?"

"No, love, not at all. In fact, we're all very proud of you. You're an amazing little girl, and you're so kind to help us in this way. But sometimes pain is important, because it helps us know when something is wrong. So in the future, I'd like you to ask people before you make things better, okay? That way we can be sure it's the right thing to do."

"Okay. I'll try to remember."

"Good girl. Now are you okay? It hasn't left you feeling tired, or weak, or anything like that."

"Of course not, silly. It's what I do. It just feels good."

"And that's awesome. You're awesome. But maybe we should take a quick break from swimming and have a snack or something, just to make sure."

"Okay."

"There used to be loganberries somewhere around here," Eve said, and threw her dress back on. "Wanna help me look?"

"Sure!" They wandered into the trees holding hands, and Ella went with them too.

Chloe encouraged Lucifer out of the water, and wrapped a towel around his shoulders. She was glad he'd convinced her to invest in a few of the lightweight ones. He was trembling. Linda left Charlie with Amenadiel and joined them.

"You're worried," she said. "This is a big shock."

"I knew she had powers," he said. "That's not what troubles me. It's the nature of them."

"You feel like you've had your choice taken away."

"The first time I held her in my arms, I was overwhelmed. Words can't describe it."

"We know," Chloe said. "We've been there too."

"I wanted to be the very best I could be for her. And all my fears and issues about being a father, just vanished. Did she do that?"

"Of course," Linda said. "But you knew that already. You just didn't know it might be supernatural."

"Might be?"

"The evidence is inconclusive. You all have your own gifts. What does it matter if it was an angelic talent, or a surge of hormones or the smell of her hair that did it? It helped you get where you needed to be."

"Lucifer, it's a wonderful thing," Chloe said. "Rose is just what you made her to be. A piece of all of us. A product of our love for each other. Of course her talent is making things better, because that's what we all do for each other. It's possible that your desires throughout your pregnancy manifested themselves into her- whatever passes for celestial DNA. Or just that she loves you so much, she self-actualised powers to help you. There's no way to know for sure."

He thought it over for a moment. "I suppose it doesn't matter. She's my daughter. She needs to know that I love her, powers and all." He smiled. "And what a tremendous power. Brother!" he called, and Amenadiel, Charlie and Dan came over. "I think we should celebrate. Some kind of party for the children."

"I think that's a great idea," Dan said. "We were thinking about stopping here anyway, I could set up a campfire and we could make it a night to remember."

Charlie looked at Lucifer curiously. 

"What is it, son?" Amenadiel asked.

"Uncle Luci is confusing. He's happy but there's… like a weight on his heart."

Lucifer held out an arm, and Charlie leaned into him. "Dear nephew, your own talent is powerful too. It's true. I've got a lot of complicated feelings, but your mother has always been there to help me with them. I am happy, but there have been lots of times in my life when I was very sad. And sometimes, when I remember those times, it hurts. Not as much as it used to, but enough to be confusing."

"Like, a shadow of a feeling," he said. "Yes, I understand. Do you think Rose could make it go away?"

"Probably, but I won't ask her to. Sometimes it's good to remember those feelings, because they can teach us all sorts of things."

"Like what?"

"How to be strong. How to be kind. Our vulnerability lets us get close to each other."

"So pain isn't always bad?"

"No," Dan said, and Charlie sat up again to look at him. "When you fell, and cut your knee, it hurt, right? That was your body's way of telling you to stop and get help. Our emotions can work that way too."

Linda chuckled to herself.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Nothing, it's just the pair of you, being all emotionally mature. I'm proud of you guys."

"We've had a good teacher," Lucifer admitted. "Right, what else should we have for this party? I could fly back to the tent if we need any more provisions."

"Did someone say party?" Maze asked, finally coming out of the water, David right behind her.

"We're going to celebrate Rose coming into her powers," he said, standing up. "And Charlie too." He looked up at the sky, considering something. "Any objections if I call Dad? I think He'd like to be part of this."

"I'd like that," Amenadiel agreed. Everyone else nodded their approval.

"Tell Him to bring booze," Maze suggested.

***

God arrived with a picnic basket. He'd changed His appearance again, now sporting a scraggly beard and a floppy mess hair, going grey at the edges. His face was lined, but His hazel eyes lit up when he smiled, shifting between shades of green and brown.

The children never failed to recognise Him, no matter what face He wore. They ran up Him for a great big hug (which was now fully permitted) and asked to see what He'd brought. He grinned and put on a Mary Poppins style show with his basket, taking out drinks and bowls and platters of food, and finally a large cake with golden frosting.

Their fingers (and in Rose's case, mouth) were already stained with berry juices, and Grandad suggested they all have another swim before they sat down to eat. He watched them play happily while He spoke with His sons.

"So, they've both got powers too?"

"Yeah," Amenadiel said proudly. "I always wondered if Charlie would take after me, but I think he's taken after his mother. But it seems Rose takes after Lucifer."

"She does?" Lucifer asked, confused. 

"Sure. You both help people find happiness, in your own ways."

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

"I think you've both done so well," their Dad told them. 

"Did you ever mean for us to breed with humans?" Lucifer asked. "Or were we meant to be keeping separate like Amenadiel used to say?"

"I made it possible, certainly. But only if certain conditions were met."

"What kind of conditions?"

"Mostly love. Between the parents, and for the child that was to be born. The fact that they've developed powers of their own is a credit to both of you. That you've made them feel secure and loved. There's something Divine in that. There's Divinity in all kinds of love, but most humans don't notice it."

"Huh," Amenadiel mused, plucking at the grass. "So I guess I was wrong then. They can deal with a lot more than I gave them credit for."

"Oh yes, they're remarkably resilient. Take Eve, for example. Consider all she's been through in her first life, and then she comes back to earth and nothing goes to plan. But she keeps going, doesn't give up. And now she's falling in love again, and it's beautiful to see."

"So, she and Ella really are a thing?" 

"They might not admit it, but I know these things. Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not a matchmaker, but their souls reach towards each other, and send off such sparks."

"For a while, I wondered if Azrael would get jealous. She was asking questions a while ago."

"I think she was struggling to understand her feelings. Ella's been her only human friend, and when she saw you and My miracle, I think it made her wonder what that was like. But it wasn't the same. Friendship has a different feel to romance. It's like the difference between red and green."

"You can see it as clearly as that?"

"Sometimes it blurs. Dan and David are a sort of turquoise, with hints of purple. Metaphorically speaking of course."

Lucifer chuckled. "I have had my suspicions about those two."

"But Dan's love for you is deep red. Just like David and Mazikeen."

"And what about me? What do I look like?"

"A rainbow. An exploding star. Even I can bask in your radiance."

"Bloody Hell, Dad. Next thing I know, You'll be offering to hug me."

"I would, if that's what you needed."

Lucifer looked for a moment, and then stood and dusted off his hands. "All right. If you insist. Bring it in."

God only hesitated briefly, but then He stood and opened His arms. Lucifer held up a hand at the last second.

"This doesn't mean I forgive You, though."

"I know." They'd said the same words so often- Lucifer made a point of it every time they met- but it felt like perhaps they'd come to mean something entirely different. 

It was an awkward hug at first, but then God pulled him in tighter, and Lucifer gave himself over to it. There were tears in his eyes, but couldn't have said why at this point. He leaned into his Father's embrace, and it felt like all the shadow pains were melting away.

A small hand, still wet, reached for his own. "Daddy? Are you okay? Do you want me to make it better?"

"Oh, my precious little parasite," Lucifer smiled, and turned to sweep her up in his arms. "I think you already have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone in a comment somewhere (I think it was Coldcheese, but I can't find it right now) said that they should call Rose the AC, short for Antichrist, when she's bigger. So I decided to run with it. ;)


End file.
